Sucker Love
by PlaceboLove
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds out that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts is selling his body to the night he gets out his wallet. HD in all its angsty loveliness.
1. Every You Every Me

When Blaise had told him the 'Golden Boy' was selling his body Draco had laughed in his face. How could Dumbeldore's angel do such a vulgar thing for money. He was shocked to discover the rumor was true. His heart had clenched at the vision of Harry, his Harry, giving his body to a different person every night. He couldn't understand Harry's reasoning. He wasn't poor in any sense, he had girls and guys throwing themselves at his feet! Why was he being so stupid? 

Blaise had been the one that had suggested the idea. That draco should take a potion that would modify his voice and alter his appearence and buy Potter for the night. Of course he would have to to disguise himself, Potter would never go near him as Draco. At first Draco had been completely opposed to the idea, he couldn't do that to the one he loved. However as Blaise had put it "He'll be safer with you for a night then the other scum that will rent him." So Draco had decided to do it. He would take the potion, become Sebastian Hewitt and finally be able to touch the man he loved.

_"Like the naked leads the blind..I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind."_ Brian Molko sang softly over the portable CD play in Draco's private bathroom. He sang along softly while he washed his hair. This was his favorite song and the only muggle band he would listen too. He rinsed his body one more time, letting the hot water claim his body. He sighed audibly and switched off the tap. He looked at himself one last time in the semi-steamed up mirror and grabbed the silver goblet by the sink and drained the disgusting light green liquid, gagging slightly. The effects were instantaneous. His knees buckled as he wrapped a fluffy green towel around him he left the bathroom and to get dressed for the evening.

Draco stood in front of the large silver mirror admiring his significantly altered appearance. Dirty blonde hair now fell gracefully into his eyes and framed his face. His once silver eyes were now a light gray and flecked with a luminous blue. He wore thin wired glasses, even though he did not need them. He scoffed at himself, he had always prided himself on perfect vision. Even his face looked slightly fuller and his skin tone had tanned slightly. He did not look like Draco Malfoy anymore, the thought made him smile.

His eyes travelled over the outfit Blaise had picked out for him. He had to hand it to Blaise, he had great taste. The black turtle neck he was wearing clung to his slight frame sexily.It even showed off the slender chest muscles that he had been working on! The dark gray wool slacks hugged his arse tightly giving it a new defined look and his legs looked longer. Watch out, Draco Malfoy Sex God of Slytherin had gotten sexier!

Finally satisfied with his appearance Darco seized a long black jacket and flung it over his shoulder. Walking down the stairs to the common room he contemplated what he was about to do. What if Harry knew it was him and tried to hex him? How would Harry treat him as a paying customer? His biggest fear was what if once he had held Harry, would he be able to let him go? He felt his stomach constrict with nerves as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He took a deep breath and entered the common room.

Draco was lucky it was late at night and the only two people left in the common room were Pansy and Blaise. They both looked up as entered and there mouths dropped. Blaise quickly recovered and smiled devilishly and then cat called! "Wow if Potter won't have you, then I will!" He said still smiling. Pansy just gaped at him her mouth still open. Draco blushed immensely, glad that it was less obvious without his pale skin.

"So I look ok then?" He asked rather timidly.

"Draco babe, you look a million times better then ok!" Pansy said regaining use of her motor skills.

"Nock his socks off... or at least his boxers." Blaise said with a wink. "Now get out of here before my lack of control breaks!"

Draco blushed deeper and slowly walked towards the portrait hole. His stomach was in knots and his brain kept telling him not to go. To occupy himself he went over the plan a few more times. He had already owled Harry the night before requesting him for a night. Harry had owled 'Sebastian' back accepting his offer and had told him to meet at the room of requirements. Harry would be waiting for him, all he had to do was bring twenty five galleons.

Draco reached the room and walked by it three times. His stomach churned stronger as he though 'I need a place to meet Harry and be intimate' as he walked by three times. Then a red door with a heart shaped handle appeared. It was now or never thought Draco. His hands trembled slightly as he opened the door and stepped in. The door snapped shut behind him making him jump slightly.

_"Hello Sebastian... "_


	2. Teenage Angst

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I got some really positive feedback! It made me really happy! And to everyone who said they liked it so far, Merci mes amies! I really hate first chapters. However have no fear! The chapters will get longer and more detailed. I'm sorry it has taken so long. I was having computer problems! 

Now a few answers:

XX: There is a reason I didn't say if everyone knew he was prostitute. Don't worry It will be explained. I hope this won't fall flat on it's face! Yikes!

Snowy-Chan: I promise you that I will get into Draco's love for Harry! I'm a huge sucker for H/D love! And this story will be filled with it!

Keisan: There is a reason Harry is selling himself. If you read this chapter it will get into it. I didn't want to get into all in the first chapter. Got to leave you all wanting more

Special thanks to my new pal Stephanie for her help and advice!

* * *

The golden trio sat at a table in the corner studying. Or rather Hermione and Ron were studying and Harry lost in thought staring at his blank parchment. He looked at his two best friends across the table. They were holing hands while Hermione was trying to explain something to Ron and he was smelling her hair. Harry rolled his eyes. Did they have to go super couple on him twenty four/seven? Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He slowly got up and walked towards the boy's staircase. A dark barn owl tapped at the window violently. Grumbling slightly Harry stopped and went to let it in. The bird screeched indignantly at having to wait so long. It quickly dropped the letter at his feet and flew off immediately. 

"Stupid birds." Harry muttered picking up the letter. It was addressed to him. He eyed it almost warily. He knew exactly what it was and put it into the pocket of his robes hoping no one had seen the little black envelope.

"What did you get Harry?" Ron called from their table. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes again before turning around and facing his friends again. He hated lying to them all the time. There was no way they would understand his reasoning. Hermione would be shocked and try and help him. Ron would not believe it. The problem was he didn't want help. So he kept his rendezvouses a secret, just like his pain.

"Oh nothing Ron. Just another letter from 'Which Broomstick' about new equipment. I think I may cancel my subscription, these letters are getting tedious." He said with his happy mask firmly in place. He knew it had worked. They never suspected anything.

"Hmmm. Stupid spam owls! Can I look at when you're done though mate?" Ron asked going back to his essay. Harry smacked himself inwardly, where was he going to get a 'Which Broomstick' add?

"Yeah ..er.. sure Ron. I'm not feeling that well though, ok? I'm gonna go lay down." He said not really waiting for an response before walking to the staircase again.

Once Harry's hair had disapeared Ron leaned in and started kissing Hermione. Glad they finally had the common room to themselves. Hermione pulled back suddenly breaking their heated kiss.

"Do you think there is something wrong with Harry?" She asked looking a bit worried.

"He seems fine to me Hermione. Why would he be upset? I mean he is the hero of the age! He defeated V-Voldemort at the age of sixteen! He has enough money to buy this stinking castle! Merlin. I think he is just stressed with exams and school ending." Ron said leaning in again.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said before her lips were captured in another heated kiss.

* * *

Harry trudged silently up to his dormitory. He knew that as soon as he left they would start kissing like there was no tomorrow. For them maybe there wasn't a tomorrow. Harry knew they loved each other but they bickered constantly. Who knew if their next fight would be the end of it all? Secretly he wished that it was over. He knew it was a cruel thought and he did feel guilty. He just wanted it to go back to normal when they were all just friends. He didn't want their pity or their empty offers of help, he just wanted to not be the third wheel, and feel like he mattered again. In his heart he knew that they would probably get married and have a family and he would be even more alone then he was now. He found it sadisticly funny that he was surrounded by people and friends all the time, and yet he felt completely isolated. 

He reached the top of the stairs and went into his private dormitory. He was glad that being Head Boy came with privileges. He flung himself lightly onto the bed and picked the slender black envelope out of his pocket. It was a beautiful piece of paper, with his name written in silver ink. How many letters had he gotten like this? Requests written on beautiful paper from unattractive people. He recalled the first time, it was weird how it had all began. He had always thought prostitution was disgusting. An act that was vulgar and displayed low self-respect. He thought it rather ironic that he was now the only prostitute he knew of in Hogwarts. He hadn't meant for it to happen, and now it wasn't really surprise that it had._/FLASH BACK/ _

_The moon shown on his face illuminating his path as he walked from the Three Broomsticks. He had spent the entire night knocking back mulled mead by himself trying to forget. To forget the hundreds of bodies he had seen lying dead on a battlefield, the friends and loved one that had died. He felt responsible for it all, he carried the weight on his own shoulders and it was killing him slowly. His Parents, Cedric, Sirius, Ginny, Dean, Charlie, the list went on. All people he had cared about dead. It was unfair that people could go on being happy when he couldn't. Now the only way to get it all to go away was to drink. So drink he did. _

_His walking was wobbly and he clutched onto a bench for support. He wished he hadn't been alone. He was going to need help making it back to castle. He cursed under his breath for his lack of planning. _

_"Harry?" A low voice had called out behind. From the depth of the voice he guessed it was a boy somewhere around his age. He turned around slowly and came face to face with a slightly drunk Theodore Nott wearing only a bathrobe. _

_"What want Theo?" He slurred slightly trying his hardest to glare at the boy before him. _

_"Pansy just broke up with me." He said trying not to laugh at the face Harry was making at him. _

_"Wells thatss iss great Theos. I don't cares though." He cursed himself for his lack of articulation. _

_"Well you see Pothead, I rented this very nice room for us. It was our four month anniversary..." _

_Harry stopped listening. He was trying very hard to make his eyes focus. _

_"... I'm bisexual, as you know and let's face it you are attractive." He finished clearly waiting for an answer. _

_"But I hates you. Why would you wants to sex with me?" He said looking confused. He assumed there was more to this story he had missed. _

_"I just need a quick fuck, ok?" He said seeming annoyed. _

_"I woulds not have sex with you for 50 galleons!" Harry said his words becoming more pronounced. _

_"Interesting, I'll pay you 100" He said taking out a black velvet bag. He slowly moved towards him and rubbed his slender hands on Harry's waist. Harry blushed considerably and found his face feeling warm. _

_Harry looked and the bag in Theo's other had and eyed it warily. Theo was kind of cute for a Slytherin. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone. He could feel himself growing slightly lust ridden with pent up sexual energy. Did he really want to degrade himself and have sex for money though? A small internal battle raged in his mind. He even tried making a pro and con list. Theo clicked his tongue once in impatience. He had almost forgotten that he was there. Theo started advancing on him again and he could feel the blood moving south. As a result his body had concord his mind and he had agreed. It would only be a one time thing and if he was going to bed a Slytherin he might as well get paid for it. Theo had grinned fiendishly and lead him forcefully into a near by hotel. Theo continued dragging him up the stairs and into a large room. Harry felt dizzy and tired. It had seemed like they had walked farther. _

_"I just want you to know this is my first time ever paying for sex." Harry had thought it odd that he wanted to make that so clear. "Ok now then, umm Potter, take off you clothes." Theo said removing his bathrobe and lying on the bed. Harry did what he had been told and stripped quickly. He felt self conscious standing naked in front of Theo. He started to shiver from the cold and nerves. This would be his first time having sex with a guy. He was starting to regret his decision. Before he could change his mind Theo had grabbed him forcefully ripping Harry's soft skin with his nails. Harry hadn't said anything though; the pain awakened him and let him know he was still alive. It cut through his feelings of isolation and he loved it. _

_Theo had then went on to dominate and consume him. It had been one of the most painful experiences of his life. Theo seemed intent on punishing Him. He threw insults and punches. Harry had screamed inside, but no noise left his lips. He was trapped in his mind, taking what the other boy said to heart. When it was over Theo had left immediately leaving the bag of gold on the table. Harry's body ached and he couldn't move.He knew the tears were coming. In a matter of seconds his body heaved with heart wrenching sobs. For some reason he felt a release. He deserved the pain that was still coursing through his body. He welcomed this physical pain and needed more. It made him feel connected to the real world again. This was to be his form of self destruction. Some people used razors, or hair pulling , or even fire , he would use sex. He hated the idea of actually hurting yourself, it was too pathetic. This was different, he wasn't the one causing it. _

_Once he got up, he dressed slowly examining the scratches on his hips. He left the bag there, he didn't need the money and felt guilty about taking it. The maid would clean the room and end up leaving very happy. From the hotel he went straight back to the school, alone. _

_His thoughts swirled with thoughts of the night before. The closer to school he got the faster his feelings of solitude returned. He wanted the pain again, it was addictive. He was going to need to repeat the events of last night. He was going to become a prostitute. He shuddered slightly at the thought, but he was resolute. He quickly formed a plan to start a rumor about his new career move. If people he didn't want as clients asked him about it he would say it was just a dumb story. If he wanted that person then they could make arrangements. This was going to be dealt with in secrecy. He would draw up a magical contract with each client forbidding them to mention this to the press and forcing them to lie to anyone that asked. The rumors themselves would bring in business; he did not need people confirming them. _

_He wasn't worried in the slightest about Ron and Hermione. If they asked he would just deny it. They had always believed him before. They didn't think he had any reason to lie to them. As for the rest of the school that he didn't want as 'lovers' he would lie to them too. They wouldn't question it after that. After all why would the great Harry Potter lie! He was the Golden Boy! Saint Potter! The fucking boy who lived! Damn those Slytherin's for making up such bullshit! _

_That was a week beforethe firstletter arrived, and his new life of deception began. _

_/End FLASHBACK/ _

Harry was shaken from his reverie by a nock on the door. He could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door. Most likely it was Ron and Hermione and he really didn't want to talk to them. He stayed silent hoping that if he didn't answer they would go away. His plan worked, he heard two pairs of feet shuffle away. He looked back down at a letter from a new client. Ignoring it wouldn't make it go away. He hoped it was a boy. Eventhough he was considered bisexual he still preferred boys. He had bedded three girls this week and they were driving him crazy. They were too gentle and giggled too much. He opened the letter slowly trying to save the black paper._Dear _

_Mr.Potter,  
I learned from a friend of mine that you rent your body.  
I haven't had sex in a while and was wondering if you  
would consent. If you will, send a reply with the cost for  
one night, and the location to which we will meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Hewitt 7th year, Slytherin_

Harry re-read the letter. He had never heard of Sebastian Hewitt. However Hogwarts was quite a large place and he did not know everyone. He wrote the reply quickly, he wanted to post it soon. He hoped that Sebastian was attractive, it made his job easier.

A/N: You're going to be mad at me now, aren't you? I know there wasn't any Harry/Draco moments! I had to get this out of the way first! Sorry loves.


	3. Swallow

_A/N: Hello again! I know it has been ages! I've had the biggest case of writer's block (among other things). And instead of giving you all a long pity list, I instead ask for forgiveness. I would also like to thank my friend, insane-chaotician, for twisting my arm to get this done. If it weren't for him I would still be avoiding the pitiful two paragraphs I started out with. As you know this is the third chapter of this story, I hope you like it! _

_

* * *

__"Hello Sebastian..."_

Harry's soft voice echoed, magnified in the small stone chamber.

In the dimness of the room Draco could make out a large four poster bed. He stared transfixed by the figure in front of him. There lay Harry on black silk sheets. A red robe made from the same material hung off his slender form. His pose was slightly suggestive, but fitting of the occasion. The fire in the stone grate caused the silk to gleam and come alive. It was as if Harry was swimming in a swirling sea of black and red. The colors suit him.

His eyes hungrily took in the small amounts of cream colored skin showing at the base of Harry's neck. These were the images his fantasies were made of, and he wouldn't mind acting out a few of them. He wanted, no needed to see more. Harry moved slightly and the robe slipped from his shoulder, revealing a lean and toned chest. Draco felt himself harden slightly and blushed.

"Do you want to come in more?" Harry asked in what was a perfect example of a bedroom voice. It sent a small shiver up Draco's spine and he gulped. He marveled at the depth and impact of Harry's voice. No matter how he tried he could never get his voice to sound like that.

Draco moved forward slowly. His face felt warm and his heart was doing acrobatics. He was becoming increasingly aware that he had a small problem and cursed Blaise for making his pants so tight.

"Well now Mr. Hewitt… you have me to yourself for the entire evening. What are you going to do with me?" Harry drawled slightly, his eyes shinning with a forced lust.

"If I'm not mistaken this is your area of expertise. I'll leave it up to you." Draco said in the closest he could get to husky.

Harry smirked and glided off the bed, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thump. The robe he had been wearing slipped down and pooled at his slender waist before dropping to the floor. Underneath he wore ebony silk boxers. Draco was starting to sense that Harry liked silk. A small smile played around the corners of Harry's mouth. Draco stared at Harry unabashed, taking in every inch of skin. Harry moved closer to him at an excruciatingly slow rate. He let Draco soak him up and become wanton with desire. Damn he was good.

After what seemed like years Harry was standing in front of him. Draco could hear his steady breath and see the diminutive drops of sweat on his forehead. Draco looked into the emerald green eyes and was lost. He didn't even notice Harry bring his hand to rest on the back of his neck. It felt as if time had gone screwy, it was going forwards then backwards, fast then slow. He didn't even feel the small jerk in his neck as Harry brought him closer forcing their lips together into a hazardous kiss.

Draco's silver eyes widened in shock, before flittering shut. His lips were consumed in a delicious fire. He could Harry's soft lips moving slowly against his, then a delicate tongue coming out to trace the outline of his mouth. He gasped slightly letting Harry enter. Harry quickly took control of his mouth and his body, letting his hands run down Draco's back pulling them closer together. Draco blushed slightly; he knew Harry could feel his problem. They were so close he could practically feel Harry's heartbeat. Draco smiled into the kiss before breaking away for air.

Draco panted slightly, his air coming in short breaths. His hand automatically going up to touch his lips, they felt slightly swollen and were probably pink. He smiled and began moving in closer but stopped suddenly, his heart catching at the look on Harry's face. The lust was still radiating out of those green eyes but now it was coupled with boredom and sadness.

Realization cut deep into Draco and he quickly stepped back. This was nothing special to Harry. He did this all the time, every night a new person. He was not feeling the thrill and the butterflies like Draco was. His heart plummeted. He could not do this.

He felt so unbelievably stupid. Why hadn't he thought this through? This was not going to end well. He wanted Harry to love him. He wanted them to have sex, but because Harry wanted to. He definitely did not want to be just another Friday night! Why had he let Blaise convince him this was a great plan?

"Is something wrong Mr. Hewitt?" Harry asked quietly bridging the gap between them again.

"C-c-all me Sebastian," Draco stuttered. Harry was much too close. He could feel his warm breath and see his small pink lips, just begging to be kissed. This was bad… but oh so good.

Harry's mouth caught his in a fiery kiss. Draco was in Bliss. His hands roamed over the soft skin on Harry's exposed back. He moaned in his throat and Harry responded. They were so close again. Draco bucked slightly and felt Harry was beginning to have the same problem. Harry must have been moving backwards because the ground gave out beneath him. Suddenly he was falling deep into a sea of black silk.

Harry squirmed slightly beneath him, his arms coming out to help remove the black sweater Draco was wearing and then moving on to the grey slacks. Draco's entire body was engulfed in flames now. His skin tingled in all the places it was in contact with Harry.

Harry quickly captured his lips again without waiting to deepen. Draco responded instantly, pushing the small feeling of guilt to the back of his mind. Harry's small tongue moved slowly across his adding to the moist heat that was building in his mouth. Harry detached himself slowly to suck at the delicate skin on Draco's neck. Draco moaned softly reaching his arms and running them through Harry's hair and then down his back. Body's moving together, skin touching skin, lips smashed against lips. It was an amazing dance of desire. Draco couldn't control his craving, he wanted all of Harry and nothing was going to get in his way.

Now he wasn't falling, he was drowning. Draco was beginning to see why Harry loved silk.

* * *

Moonlight streamed brightly across the small room from an unknown window. Draco shifted slightly in his sleep before opening his eyes. He could hear the sound of gentle breathing and rolled over. A smile instantly brightened his features, Harry was still there. He had expected to awake to the sight of mussed covers and cold silk. He inched his body closer to the warm form next to him and breathed in content. This was how things were meant to be. He let one of his arms snake around Harry's waist and felt the other boy move slightly in his sleep. He closed his eyes again and rested his face on Harry's shoulder.

This was right.


	4. In The Cold Light Of Morning

**Summary**:When Draco Malfoy finds out that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts is selling his body to the night he gets out his wallet. HD SLASH!

**A/N:** Hello again to everyone. It's been so long. I hope you like this chapter. It has been the hardest I've ever had to write. I've redone in multiple times! Bleh. Anyways read on.

_Natasha AKA Tash_- Oh thank you! Your review made me smile! That is the nicest review I've ever received. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Harry felt sleep slowly begin to ebb and stirred faintly with the desire to stretch. He took a deep breath, elongating his torso and the smell of soap and peppermint overtook his nostrils. He sighed contently, still feeling warm and drowsy. He felt heat radiating behind him and a slender arm was draped across his side and he could feel gentle breathing tickling his shoulder. He snuggled closer to the person to him and tried to fall asleep again.

Wait. This was not right. Bright green eyes flashed open instantly. Multiple swear words instantly reverberating around the inside of his head. He shifted slightly trying to plan the best escape method. This was not his strong point and this one was going to be tricky. The person next to him sighed softly in his sleep and Harry immediately stopped moving. How the had he let himself fall into this mess?

After a few seconds more of waiting he slowly began inching himself away from the body nestled next to him. Careful not to let his movements disturb or wake the man. This was a completely foreign to him. He had never once let himself fall asleep. After several minutes and very careful maneuvering Harry had freed himself and was able to slowly heave himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. The air outside the bed was cold on his bare flesh and he shivered involuntarily. He turned his next slightly to look back at the sleeping blonde that had lured him into this trap. He had to admit he was incredibly attractive. Harry could see why this had happened.

Harry inwardly pushed these thoughts away. They were very dangerous and needed to be eliminated. If he started becoming attached everything would be ruined. Harry shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to lose this. He didn't want to become numb again. He couldn't let one man ruin this for him.

Harry quickly got up from the bed and started looking for his wand. The room was still dark; the fire had long since gone out. He walked cautiously, careful not to bump into anything and wake Sebastian. He lowered himself to his hands and knees and started to crawl around the bed and look through the random assortment of garments. He finally found his wand next to the bedside table and under a sock. He quickly picked it up and whispered an incantation. Small red numbers flew into the air above his crouching form and formed 3:47. He cursed inwardly again; he only had 13 minutes to get back to his room.

Harry immediately summoned his clothes to him and dressed as hurriedly as he could. This whole evening was turning into a huge regret. He finished tying his shoelaces and walked to the door. He stopped and looked once more at the sleeping figure. He looked painfully beautiful in the moonlight. Harry sighed heavily and left the room. Thoughts and worriers dogging him the entire trip back to his room.

---

"Harry," Draco mumbled softly into his pillow. Sleep was slowly fading from his mind and stretched dreamily. He scooted close to where Harry's body was supposed to be but was confronted with the cold sheets he had dreaded. Draco opened his eyes hesitantly for confirmation and the closed them again wearily. He felt miserable and extremely vulnerable. He sighed morosely and got out of bed. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 3:50. He should be getting to his room soon, lest any of his house mates wake up and notice he was gone.

He gathered his clothes quickly and dressed without making a sound. The room was dark and quiet and added to his heartbreak. Once clothed he walked to the door and headed silently out into the corridor. The school was deserted and he was thankful for that. Running into Filch in the middle of the night was not something that would make him feel any better.

As he walked he reflected on the events that had occurred that night. He had gotten his dream and woke up with the bitter reality. He fell into a trap that he himself had seen coming. He knew once he had Harry to himself he would never be able to let go. He groaned loudly. He didn't even really have Harry to himself, and he never would.

---

When Draco entered the common room it was still dark and still. He was most likely the only one that was awake at this hour. He climbed the stairs silently to his private bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and locked it behind him. He didn't bother turning on the lights, he just stared at himself in the mirror. He had gotten over the shock of seeing a different reflection, but knew it was time to go back to being Draco. He took the other vial that he had left in his cabinet out and uncorked it. This time the liquid with violet and clear, he took it in one gulp and dropped the bottle. It shattered on the floor as Draco's body started to lurch. He braced his arms against the sink and put his head down. When he looked back into the mirror he was Draco again. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Silently he undressed and turned on the shower. He left his speaker off even though the room was sound proof. Music couldn't help him right now. The hot water streamed over his pale skin and warmed his muscles. He let his body lean again the sold stone of the shower and his eyes closed. Silent tears began to join into the water that was running down his face until they formed one liquid.

Draco wasn't sure how long he stood like that. He wasn't sure when he stopped crying, or even why he did. He just knew that sometime later he heard his house mates beginning to wake up and make noise. He noiselessly turned off the tap and let the cold air engulf his skin. He shivered slightly in the loss of warmth but didn't make a move to get out of the shower quickly. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and left the bathroom. He climbed another flight of stares and entered his room. He closed the door softly behind him and then leaned against it. He wasn't tired, just weary.

He dressed quickly and did his hair, following the same routine he had perfect years ago. He looked the same as he did every day. The only thing different was the pain that was reflected in his silver eyes. He crossed to the door and stopped before opening it. He used all the energy he possessed to produce an air of indifference and keep his smirk in place. Taking a deep breath he left his only sanctuary and entered the real world.

---

When Draco entered the common room the first thing he looked for was Blaise and Pansy. He found them sitting in their favorite corner. They had obviously waiting for him because as soon as he entered they immediately beckoned for him excitedly. Draco walked casually over to them and sat in his chair and waited for the questioning to begin.

"So how did it go!? We've been waiting for you to get down here for ages! Must have been a good night if you were that tired!" Blaise began talking the second Draco had gotten comfortable.

"It went as well as could have been expected, and that is all I am going to say." Draco said coolly, pretending to pick some lint off of his pants.

"You cannot be serious, Draco! We've been dieing for some information!" Blaise exclaimed with incredulous impatience. He looked at Pansy for support but she was gazing at Draco and wouldn't look at Blaise.

"Draco…" she said softly placing her hand on his shoulder. "He wasn't there when you woke up was he?"

Draco didn't answer this; he refused to even look at her and instead pretended to be staring at some first years who were arguing. Blaise got the hint and placed his hand on Draco too, trying in vain to comfort his friend.

"Let's go for a walk." He said quickly getting up and walking to the portrait hole, expecting as always that they would follow.

---

After they had walked around the lake once he began to talk. Blaise and Pansy kept quiet out of respect and just listened as Draco spilled his heart out. Once he had finished they tried to reassure him that it was going to be okay, but Draco could see that they didn't believe what they were saying. They walked around the lake two more times before they just stopped and looked out at the water. Draco could tell that Blaise was uncomfortable, he hated silence.

From behind them Draco heard a branch crack and they all three spun around. Passing by them on the way to Hagrid's hut was Harry, and as always his two companions, Ron and Hermione. Draco felt his stomach drop and Pansy's hand go instantly to his back. He knew he shouldn't feel panicky because Harry didn't know he was Sebastian, but he felt more naked than he ever had.

The three continued to walk past them without saying a word. Ron glared daggers at Draco but Harry didn't even acknowledge him. Draco could tell that the other boy looked tired. There were massive circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch him and assure him it would be okay. His arm moved without his command and brushed Harry's arm as he walked by him. Harry spun and looked murderously at Draco.

"Do not fucking touch me, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." Harry spat venomously and started walking before Draco could answer.

As soon as they were gone Draco started to cry, this time not caring if anyone saw him.


	5. Spite and Malice

A/N: So here is chapter five! I can't believe that I've updated this quickly. I know it was incredibly speedy, but for me? I want to apologize for and spelling or gramar mistakes. I write when the muse strikes me and then get in such a hurry to post things that I don't edit very well. I hope you get the general gist of what I am trying to say though. So anyways keep reading and enjoy. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter.

* * *

Harry's entire body was bristling with anger and annoyance. Draco Malfoy always seemed to find a way to set him off no matter what the situation. Though, no matter how irritated Draco made him, he could always feel the slight tinge of guilt creep into his conscience. He knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did. He had completely snapped at him for no reason. Well maybe, Harry mused, there was a reason for his short temper.

Harry was absolutely exhausted. After he had returned to his dorm the night before he had lay awake on his bed for hours. No matter how hard he had tried he could not fall asleep. It seemed to be surreptitiously evading him. What had made it exceedingly difficult was the fact that whenever he had closed his eyes the picture of an attractive blonde floated across his mind. That man would not leave his thoughts, and Harry figured it was probably better that he could not fall asleep because he would probably be a main player in his dreams too.

All in all Harry was in a very tetchy mood that morning and thus found his temper excusable. Though, the look on Draco's face when Harry had yelled at him made it hard for Harry to rationalize everything away. Draco had looked sincerely hurt and even a bit miserable. Harry also noticed that Draco looked more unkempt than he usually was, there were even circles under his eyes. Harry quickly convinced himself he did not care.

"You know what? I really don't feel like going to Hagrid's anymore." Harry declared suddenly, causing Ron and Hermione to stop in their places and look at him curiously.

"Don't feel like it? But Harry it was your idea!" Ron replied seeming confused.

"Yeah I know," Harry continued, "but I'm just not in the mood anymore. I'm really sorry. You two can still go though and I'll see you back in the common room later, yeah?"

Harry had already started walking backwards before they responded and quickly turned and walked hurriedly back to the castle. Once inside he made a direct path for the Gryffindor common room. There weren't very many people there considering most of them were outside enjoying the day off. He smiled at a third year he knew but didn't stop to talk. He kept walking till he got to the stairs and then slowly mounted them. Once he made it to his room he immediately threw himself down on his bed, not even bothering to turn down the covers. This time he did not care if he dreamed of _his_ blonde beauty.

---

/_DREAM/_

_The room was dark, the glow from the fireplace was only source of lighting in the room, but it was warm. Harry looked around him trying to take in the room but could only make out what was near to him. He was seated on a small but comfortable couch and there was a coffee table in front of him. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. Shadows in every corner. Harry felt as if he was waiting for something to happen; however, what that was he was not sure. _

"_Hello Harry," Said a low and soft voice from the shadows. "I've been waiting for you."_

_Harry didn't reply, he just watched as a man appeared and walked slowly towards him. He could not make out his face but he could see the outline of his body. The man was tall and slender and walked with a slightly suggestive gait. When the figure got so he was facing Harry it stopped and waited. _

_"Hello Sebastian." Harry whispered._

_The man smiled encouragingly and stepped closer to Harry's couch. When he reached the edge of it he leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. _

_"I didn't think you were coming." Sebastian murmured against Harry's skin. This time he didn't wait for a response and lowered his body onto Harry's lap. Sebastian's leg straddled Harry's skinny waist and his hands went immediately to Harry's shoulders. Harry did not say anything._

_Then Sebastian was kissing him. A kiss that held more passion and boldness than he had shown the night before. Harry kept his eyes open, studying the warmth and lust that radiated from the other man's eyes. Harry felt a small tongue moving against his lips and he quickly opened his mouth to allow the other man entrance and held back a moan as he felt Sebastian's hands roaming. They were spreading a delicious fire along his body and he felt himself becoming excited. Then In an instant he felt the loss of Sebastian's closeness. The other man had leaned back and broken their kiss. Now he sat looking at Harry with an impish look on his face._

_"I know you want me." was all he said. _

_Harry remained silent._

_/END DREAM/_

Harry awoke to the sound a quiet tapping against glass. Harry groaned softly and rolled over. He didn't want to open his eyes. His fingers went hesitantly to his lips as if he might find them slightly swollen and warm. Sebastian's taste still lingering. However they appeared to be normal. He slowly opened his eyes, the room was empty. Then he looked at the window near his bed, his heart plummeted rapidly. A stark black owl carrying a small white scroll was waiting for him. He carefully got up and walked to the window and opened it.

"Hello Damien." Harry whispered as he untied the parchment. As soon as the scroll was in his hand the bird bite him sharply on the finger and flew away. Harry swore softly as blood spilled from the fresh cut and stained the paper in his hand. He ignored it and read the letter.

**It's been a while. Meet me at noon. I'll be waiting.**

**-T**

Harry rereads the letter twice before tucking it into his pocket. To anyone else this letter would be puzzling, but to Harry it makes perfect sense. He would know that hand writing anywhere. Since their first night Harry and Theo had met twice. Only two times, and they had been the most painful in memory. Harry winced slightly involuntarily and closed his eyes. Images of his night with Sebastian floated across his mind and he opened his eyes again.

He mentally smacked himself. One night and he was already falling for a man he knew nothing about. When had he become so impractical? He needed to see Theo; he needed to be reminded of the reasons that he had started this. He needed to be punished. Theo always had the best timing.

---

Ron slowly up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. He was not looking forward to confronting Harry. He knew that if he told the other boy that he was worried about him Harry would either yell at him or shrug it off skillfully. He wasn't even sure why he bothered. Actually that was a lie, he knew exactly why. It was Hermione. She was the reason that he was walking up these stairs. She was worried, again.

Ron carefully pushed open the door and tried not to hold his breath. Harry was not still in his bed as he had imagined. He was instead rushing around the room as if getting ready for something. He looked more refreshed then he had been earlier, but he seemed distant as well. There was a sunken look in his eyes and he was radiating a nervous energy.

"Hey mate, where you going?" Ron questioned companionably as he walked farther in to the room and sat down on his bed. Harry stopped moving and looked at him with a steady look. Ron shuddered slightly; there was an odd sort of depth in Harry's green eyes that he had never seen before. For the first time he contemplated how well he knew the other boy.

"Oh I have a meeting that I am late for. What time is it exactly?" Harry asked resuming his shuffling about.

"It's about 11:40, why?" Ron inquired with an air of general interest. "Got a hot date?"

Harry froze and then looked at him with the same hollow look; it was really starting to freak Ron out. Then Harry laughed a high and forced laugh. "A date? Me? No it's just to review for a paper that Snape is having my Advanced Potions class write. Oh wait! Did you say 11:40? Shoot I am late! I'll see you later?" Harry didn't wait for Ron's response and ran out the door.

Ron watched his friends retreating back disappear and felt that he was already miles away.

---

Harry paused and took a deep breath to steady himself before he opened the red door. He was beginning to regret his decision to come now. An image of Sebastian drifted across his mind and shook his head forcefully. With tremendous vigor he wrenched the door open and propelled himself inside. He had the feeling that he was sending himself to his doom and gulped.

Theo lay on small wooden bed laden with black cotton blankets. The chamber itself was not dark, just dim. The room looked extremely different then it had the night before. Gone was the warmth and his treasured silk. Now everything seemed to have a gray and dirty feel to them. The room emanated coldness and pain.

"Took you long enough." Theo said bitterly before dragging Harry to the bed and throwing him down. " You know how much I hate to wait."

Harry had a brief glimpse of the wall clock before Theo's fist collided with his face. It was 11:56. Pain shot through his face and he felt like his cheek was on fire. He looked up at Theo and saw hate and disgust in his eyes.

"You stupid little bitch. You make me sick." Theo literally spat at him. This time he punched him in the stomach and laughed loudly when Harry almost coughed. "You like it like this don't you Potter. You are such a gluten for punishment. Do you have no shame?"

Harry said nothing, he just stared back at him with dead eyes. This seemed to infuriate the other boy because his temper escalated. He quickly brought his fist back to Harry's jaw again and again. Soon the smaller boy's face was covered in small cuts and bruises. Theo cackled again.

"Time for the fun part…" That was the last thing Harry heard him say before he blacked out.

---

Draco ran frantically around the school floors looking for some trace of Harry. He was determined to find the Gryffindor and apologize. He did not want Harry to be mad at him. Pansy had told him he should just forget about it, that Harry was clearly and arse. Draco couldn't let it go though. The look of hate in Harry's eyes kept replaying in his mind and he wanted it to stop. He needed Harry to forgive him, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for.

He rounded another corner and ran smack into Hermione Granger. He jumped back startled but the brunette girl fell over from the impact. Draco absent mindedly reached out a hand to help her up, which she cautiously accepted.

"Thank you." She said suspiciously.

Draco looked taken aback and then he realized what had happened and who he was talking to. He had not really been paying attention before. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Do you know where Potter is?" Draco asked trying to make his voice sound cold and cocky.

"No I do not. He said something about a meeting but that is as much as I know. Though I doubt I would tell you if I knew more." Hermione said indignantly.

"Oh. Well thanks." Draco said flatly and started to walk away.

"Hey Malfoy! I'm sorry about the way Harry yelled at you earlier, but please don't go retaliate. Harry is not feeling too well, okay?" Hermione yelled after him.

Draco didn't respond he just kept walking.

---

Now Draco knew exactly where Harry was. He would bet his entire fortune on it. He rounded the corner quickly and headed up two flights of stairs. He was beginning to become out of breathe; he had started running as soon as he was out of Granger's sight. He stopped and leaned against a wall for rest and then continued running. He was almost there. Just a few more feet. He stopped when he reached where the door should be. He didn't need to open it, he would just wait. Wait for Harry to leave and the casually catch up with him a few minutes after he left. It was all perfectly simple. So Draco waited. And he waited.

After what felt like years he saw the door open and he quickly hid behind a near by statue. A few seconds late Theodore Knott walked through the door and closed it softly before disappearing. He had a look of smug pleasure on his face and it made Draco feel uneasy. He didn't move though. He kept waiting. But Harry didn't come out. Finally over come by nerves Draco conjured up the door and went inside.

"Harry?!" Draco whispered in anguish.


	6. Song To Say Goodbye

A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry it has taken so long. I've had a huge research paper that has been eating up my life! It's in now though, and I'm on break so life is great! I'll probably be updating again this week! So if you like it review! Now I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, especially:

**Liveforthemoment-13, Natasha AKA Tash, and Katherine**. Your reviews meant so much to me. You have no idea how happy I was to get on the computer this morning and see them. It is because of you three that I'm updating! I hope you continure to read and review! Cheers!

So here is chapter six! I hope you like it! I think it is better than chapter five. Be prepared for a very mushy Draco and some waterworks. Poor Harry!

* * *

"Harry" Draco whispered again his voice wraught with tender and anxious emotion. 

Harry's body lay broken on the floor. Blood spilled slowly from many open cut and bruises were forming on his face and torso. His right eye was so sollen that Draco doubted if Harry could open it if he wanted too. Harry's chest was rising and falling rapidly and every breath seemed to be costing him a great deal of effort. His body was naked save for a pair of white boxers. Boxers that were stained in what Draco was sure was blood.

Draco ran to the small boy as fast as he could and knealt next to him. He wanted nothing more than to scoop the raven haired boy into his arms and protect him from all the pain he was experiencing, but was not sure if movement would give him further injury. He compromised and brought Harry's head delicately into his lap. A small groan of pain escaped the brunette's lips. The moment he touched the boy's burning flesh Draco's body began to heave slightly in great sobs.

"Harry I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So so sorry.." Draco whispered over and over again. Large tears rolled down his pale face and pooled under his chin. He could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces at he looked down at the boy he loved.

Harry slowly and opened the eye that was not swollen. His beautiful green eye seemed foggy and unfocoused, as if he was having trouble seeing Draco's face. "Sebastian..." Harry said it so softly Draco was barely sure he heard it. Harry's eye fell closed again and Draco knew he was unconscious

Draco choked slightly and blinked down at Harry before beginning to cry even harded. "Harry come back! Come back to me... I love you Harry! Gods I love you so much! Don't leave me. Please! " Draco's voice trembled as he cried harder. He brought the small boy closer to him and rocked him slowly. "I love you..."

Draco did not even stop to analyze that was the first time he had said those words to someone who was not family. It just came from deep inside him and as soon as the words left his lips he knew it was true. He was in love, helplessly in love, with Harry Potter.

Draco suddenly knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Harry stay like this. The boy needed his help. Draco slowly scooped the boy into his arms as gently as he could. He was amazed at how light the boy felt in his arms. He carefully carried Harry and sent him onto the bed. He wanted to cover him up, but the idea of the clothe sticking to Harry's cuts made him change his mind. Draco bent slowly and kissed Harry's bruised lips. They still felt soft.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised quietly.

---

Draco walked quickly to the door wildly trying to grasp the thoughts racing through his mind. He couldn't take the boy to the Madame Pomfrey. There would be too many questions. He needed somebody who he could trust, but someone who was still very skilled with healing spells. Blaise! Of course! That boy was in Pomfrey's most advanced medical classes!

Draco closed the door behind him and breathed for what felt like the first time since he had entered the room. How could anyone hurt something some beautiful? No reason came to him, and he vowed that Theo would pay.

Draco began to walk quickly back and forth outside the door. 'I need a room that has everthing to help Harry.' He thought over and over again. The door changed before his eyes, it was now a sterile color of white. 'Help Harry,' Draco thought one last time and took off at a run.

---

"Blaise! Blaise! I need you!" Draco yelled as he ran into the, thankfully empty, Slytherin common room. "God Damnit Blaise! I fucking need your help!"

Draco heard loud thuds that sounded like someone running down stairs and then saw Blaise appear looking out of breath.

"Jesus Draco. Where's the fire-" Blaise began but stopped at the look on Draco's face. He was used to his friend's dramatic antics but one look at the expression of pure anxiety and heartbreak told Blaise that this was something serious. "What Happened?"

"It's Harry. Oh God Harry. Blaise! Harry! We need to go! Come on!" Dracao yelled hysterically as he tried in vain to pull Blaise to the door.

"Draco stop. Please try and calm down enough to tell me what is going on." Blaise said trying to calm his anxious friend. His instincts told him to run to wherever Draco was trying to take him, but his rational brain told him he needed more information.

"Harry's hurt Blaise! He's really hurt! Theo beat him badly! He passed out and.. and the blood! He need's help. We need to.." Draco was still yelling but he had begun to cry again so it made it difficult for him. Blaise was amazed at how helpless his friend appeared.

"Let's go." He said.

The two quickly ran to the portrait hole and disapeared.

---

"Where is he?" Blaise said between pants. They had been running at full speed since they had left the common room and his sides were beginning to hurt.

"Just down here." Draco coughed as they rounded the corner, the white door within their sights. They stopped as they reached it and Draco opened it slowly.

Draco walked in ahead of him and Blaise took in the room. There were tables and shelves filled with books and potions and instruments that all seemed to have a medical purpose. Blaise was glad of that, as it would make his job easier. He let his eyes drift over to the bed that was in the middle of the room. There lay Harry on a medical bed surrounded by sterile white cotton sheets.

Blaise's throat caught at the sight of the small fragile looking boy. He looked like a fallen angel and Blaise had to surpress the sudden urge to cry. He could see why Draco was so hysterical and tried to stay calm for his friends sake.

"Theo must pay." Blaise said softly and saw Draco nod mutely.

----

Draco sat quietly in a chair and watched Harry's chest rise and fall. He had been watching him for the last three hours, he knew that seemed crazy but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He looked so fragile, that Draco was sure that if he touched him that Harry would break.

Blaise had performed miracles and Draco knew he would never be able to repay his friend. The magic he had witnessed left Draco feeling awestruck and eternally grateful. Blaise had gone at turbo speed picking potions and casting spells Draco had never heard of. It was like watching a play and all Draco could do was sit there and hope that Harry would be okay. He made a promise to some higher power that if Harry wasn't then Theodore Nott would die.

Harry stirred slightly and Draco became hopefull that he would finally see those beautiful emeralds, but he didn't. Harry slept on and Draco knew that was for the best. The swelling in his eye had gone down and all of the shallow cuts were gone. Many of the bruises had fade slightly and Harry wasn't having as much trouble breathing. Blaise had fixed three broken ribs and a broken wrist as well. Thankfully Harry's fever had broken an hour ago and Blaise was confident Harry was going to be okay. Blaise had left after that to go get some much needed sleep and restore his magic. Draco had cried as he hugged his friend and thanked him for the hundreth time.

Now Draco was content to watch his angel. So he did. He didn't want to think about what Harry would say when he woke up. Or if Harry would be angry to see Draco. All that mattered was that Harry was okay.

"I love you." Draco whispered breaking the silence that had fallen about the room.

Harry's eyelashes fluttered once but that was all. Draco sighed and slowly raised his hand to brush the hair off Harry's forehead. His heart broke further as his skin brushed against the soft flesh of Harry's face. He did not know how he could love something this much. Silent tears began to run down Draco's and he brought his hand away.

"I know that this is going to appear very cliche, and I also know that you probably cannot hear me. I'm not that silly. But I'm going to take this moment, when you are blissfully asleep, to tell you all the things that I'm too chickenshit to tell you when you're awake. Now where to start... Harry I love you. I'm not sure how long I've loved you but I do. I'm more certain of that then I've been about anythingelse in my life."

Draco stopped and sighed softly. "However, I have done something aweful. Something that no man in love would do. Harry I've lied to you. I tricked you into having sex with me in the worst possible way. There is no Sebastian Hewitt Harry. It was me those few nights ago. I know it was wrong, but I wanted you so much..."

A new wave of guilt washed over Draco and silent tears spilled from his silver eyes. "Now look what you've done. You've gone and slept with the worst man ever, and all because you wanted to forget. This is all my fault Harry. I can promise you that Sebastian will go away. You'll never have to deal with him again. I'll leave you alone too." His voice broke as he said this. He knew giving up Harry would be the hardest thing he would ever do. "I love you Harry. So much. Even if you never know it.. I always will."

Harry stirred again sofltly but still his eyes remained shut. Draco cried harder and clenched his eyes shut tightly. He had never thought love could hurt like this. He stood up and walked to the edge of Harry's bed. He bent his neck and placed a trembling kiss on Harry's forehead. Draco straightened up and looked down on the sleeping brunette. A stray tear fell and landed on Harry's face. The smaller boy squirmed slightly and opened his eyes.

"Draco...?" He asked softly.

* * *

I know! I'm probably the queen of cliffhangers. As your monarch, I demand you review. As this is the first time I've asked, please be kind. 


	7. Something Rotten

**A/N: **Look! Just like I promised! Another chapter in less then a month. Amazing I know. I can promise one other thing, hand over my heart, that this story will get less angsty. Hah eventually. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. It makes work as an author so much more fun. It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. So the more you review the faster I type. Haha! I'm trying to get it to **100 reviews** before the next chapter. That is only fifteen more! You can do it, right?

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! DON'T READ IF THIS IS A SENSITVIE ISSUE FOR YOU! **

* * *

"MALFOY?" Harry quickly corrected himself as his voice began to rise. "What are you doing? Where am I? "Harry made to sit up but his head began to spin and he quickly ran out of strength and had to lower himself back down into his pillows. His entire body ached and he had a pounding headache. He groaned quietly and his eyes fell shut again in pain. 

"I can explain.." Draco started automatically but suddenly fell silent again.

Harry opened his eyes in annoyance. "Well? What the fuck is going on!" He yelled bitterly. His eyes beautiful eyes became dark and glowed with immense hatred. However, Harry was still having trouble remembering what had happened. It felt easier to direct his anger and shame at Draco. Quick flashes of dark angry eyes and flying fists raced across his mind. Theo. He groaned again, this time for a different reason.

Draco made a series of small noises but didn't form a sentence. Anguish filled every inch of his pale features. He appeared as if he was caught in an internal battle. The look of pain on his enemy's face startled Harry and he felt slightly guilty.

Draco's eyes held that of a dear caught in a headlight. He moved silently to Harry's bedside and placed his hand on Harry's. It was cold and and clammy and quivered as it touched the skin of the back of Harry's hand. Harry looked up into clear silver eyes in surprise.

"Actuall I can't explain. I'm sorry. I have to go." Draco said hurriedly and instantly brought his hand away. He looked down at it as if he hadn't realized what he had done. He shook the offending appendage slightly and turned away. He walked quickly to the door and exited the room leaving Harry alone and very confused.

The sound of the door slamming echoed in the small stone chamber and it made Harry feel empty. He closed his eyes again and tried to make sense of everything that had happened. He had woken up in a strange room that he would bet was the room of requirement. His last memories were of having the living daylights beat out of him by a very livid Theodore. Then finding Draco Malfoy standing over him looking like somebody had shot his puppy. Nothing made sense. His head throbbed painfully and raised his hand to his forehead. His mind driften and he vaguely found himseld wondering what time it was. His inner clock was malfunctioning and he could not tell if it was day or night.

The image of a very distaught Malfoy forced itself back into his mind. Harry did not understand. Why did the blonde look so upset? Why had he been in the room when he had woken up? The blonde had looked like his entire world was falling to pieces around him. It tugged on Harry's heartstrings, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. The sound of the door opening brought Harry back to reality in a snap. He opened his eyes hoping to see Malfoy walking in but instead saw the form of Blaise Zabini walking slowly towards him. The boys carried a numbe of small viles that contained different colored liquids.

"Ah it appears sleeping beauty is finally awake. How are you feeling?" The curly haired boy asked him before bending slighly to put bottles on a nearby table. At Harry's silence he straightened and looked the Gryffindor in the eyes. "Where's Draco?" He asked abruptly after noticing the blonde's absence.

"He left." Harry said slowly looking perplexed. "Why? What is going on!?" His voice was beginning to rise again and he felt anxious. Things felt so mixed up.

Blaise groaned. "Did Draco tell you anything? Give you any explanation at all?" He asked the smaller boy . He brought his olive colored hand to his forehead and began to rub in a frustrated manner.

"No he did not. I woke up and he was standing over me and then he freaked out and started mumbling... then he just sort of left. Will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Okay! Okay, Harry please try to calm down." Blaise started but seeing the scowl on the brunette's face he paused. "I'm going to explain, but I need you to listen, okay?"

Harry didn't answer he just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." Blaise said in a falsely cheerful voice.He forced a smile and then continued. "Draco was the one who found you. You were in horrible condition and Draco got really upset. He ran and found me and we came back here to try and help you. I fixed all of your broken bones and most of the cuts and bruises. We're just lucky you didn't have any internal bleeding.It was your fever we were really worried about though. You were burning up man. You kept muttering to your self in broken sentences. But we got it to go down and after that we knew you were going to be okay so I went to take a nap. Healing spells can really drain you. We didn't want to leave you alone though in case you took an unexpected turn so Draco stayed here to look after you until I could come back and do a final check up. However, it looks like you woke up sooner than we expected." Blaise finished positively.

Harry sat with a look of concentration and discontent marring his beautiful face. Blaise stayed silent as he let things sink in, and for that Harry was happy. It appeared that Theo had hurt him more than he had thought. He blushed slightly hoping that neither Blaise nor Malfoy knew how or why he had been injured. That was the last things he needed. He could already hear his enemies taunts. "What a tragic whore! Potter is so pathetic that he lets himself be bought and beaten so he doesn't have to remember."

"Why was Malfoy so worried about me? Why didn't he just leave me to die?" Harry asked quietly not raising his eyes to meet Blaise's.

"Only he can answer that Harry. I would talk to him if I were you." Blaise said comfortingly. "Now can I give you that check up and let you get on your way?"

A small burst of anger flared up inside Harry. Why should he talk to Malfoy? Why was he talking Zabini? The anger was quickly extinguished though. Blaise had obviously saved his life. He couldn't feel any contempt for the boy.

"Okay." He said weakly.

---

"Well that went better than expected." Blaise Zabini whispered to himself in the corridor outside the room of requirement. He looked down at his watch, 19:30. Dinner would just be getting over, though he doubted his friend would be very hungry. "Now to find Draco."

Blaise found the blonde haired boy lying curled up on his bed. With the green silk hangings drawn closed. Draco almost never closed them, even at night so Blaise could always tell when Draco was upset when the hanginws were drawn. He used them as a way to block out the rest of the world. As if when he was surrounded by the emerald material nothing else could touch him.

"Draco? Come on Draco let me in." Blaise pleaded softly from behind silk wall. He did not get a response though, just a slight rustle and a small opening in the hangings. "Thank you."

Blaise carefully crawled onto the bed and laid down next to his best friend. The boy did not turn to face him or acknowledge his presence. However, he was not crying like Blaise thought he would be. Instead he was doing something worse. Draco's eyes were staring into space and glossy, almost as if he were dead. They reminded Blaise of a China doll.

Blaise moved his hand slowly and brought it to Draco's shoulder in a comforting gesture. He knew not to push Draco in a time like this. The boy would talk when he was ready.

"You didn't see the way he looked at me." Draco began his voice cracking roughly. "Those eyes.."

"Oh Draco." Blaise said softly as he put his arms around the pale boy and brought him closer. He knew the other boy did not like to be held very often but he did it anyway. To his surprise Draco turned into him and melted in his arms burying his face in Blaise's chest.

"I should have left earlier! Why did he have to wake up? He was never supposed to see me!" Draco mumbled into Blaise's shoulder. "Then I had to go and touch him. I'm so stupid!"

"Hey now! You're not stupid Draco! You really like him." Blaise countered trying to make his friend feel better. "We all do things we normally wouldn't when we like someone!"

"Yeah, and look where that got me. A broken heart and a load of embarrassment. Anyways I made a promise. I'm going to leave him alone now. I'm done with this. It's only hurting us both." Draco's voice cracked again as he finished.

"Draco you can't give up! Some things are worth fighting for." Blaise cried shocked by his friends defeatist attitude. "Besides we still have to get Nott."

At the sound of the boys surname Draco pushed himself out of Blaise's embrace, almost as if someone had flipped a switch. Eyes that had been weepy moments before were now gleaming like molten silver. His body was still quivering but now it was from rage and anticipation. He looked like a cobra waiting to strike.

"Let's get him." He whispered sadistically.

---

Like a pair of shadow demons the pair swept through the nearly empty halls with their robes billowing out behind them. They wore identical facial expressions that showed they were in no mood to be messed with. Eyes glinting and lips twisted in malevolence they climbed a set of stairs.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Blaise asked quietly. "I'm behind you all the way, I'm just checking."

"I'm ready." Draco answered coldly. "He has to pay Blaise."

Blaise nodded silently but was becoming slightly anxious. Draco looked bloodthirsty and as if he would stop at nothing to execute his vengeance. "Draco how far are you going to take this? You're not going to kill him are you?"

"No. No I'm not." He replied wickedly. "But I am going to hurt him. I am going to bestow upon him as much pain as he has given Harry. I'm going to make him wish he had never laid a finger on my poor angel. I'm going to make him wish he was dead."

"Oh. Right." Blaise said with a devilish smile. "You're going to enjoy this aren't you?"

"Of course."

---

In a dark empty corridor in the basement of the castle Theodore Nott thrusted his pelvis harder into a girl whose name he had forgotten. He pushed her slender body closer to the wall and grinned fiendishly. He readjusted his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Two black lines streaked her face and her hot tears ran over Theodore's hand.

"You dirty whore. You know you like this." He whispered in her ear. She whimpered and made a useless attempt to free herself. All it earned her was rough smack across the face. "I'm almost done love."

"Theodore, let her go." Blaise's voice boomed across the empty hallway.

Theodore pulled away from the girl to glare at the two boys. The girl seeing he chance pulled her ripped robes closer around her trembling body and ran as fast as she could.

"Zabini! I was juss having a bits of funn." Nott slurred

"Gods. You're drunk you filthy pig." Blaise said wrinkling his nose slightly in distaste.

"Hey now. No need for inssultss." He said nastily. He began to swagger towards them and one hand clumsily reached for his wand.

Draco instantly hissed a spell and Theodore fell to the ground. His limbs were not frozen but he did not appear to be able to move. He had gone completely limp, almost as if he was unconcious. His eyes looked fearful and Draco began to advance towards him. However, Draco put his wand back into his robes and Theodore sighed in relief.

Draco crouched next to him and whispered, "I'm going to make you regret ever touching something that does not belong to you."

His arm flew quickly and collided with Theo's face. Blaise was quickly at his side his arms moving rapidly. Draco's hands were soon covered in blood but he showed no signs of stopping. Blaise pulled back worn out and breathing hard but Draco continued to punch every bit of Theo he could reach. The boy had long sense passed out but Draco didn't care.

"I hate you!" Draco cried viciously. His arms slowed slightly and then Draco's body began to heave with sobs again. He slowly fell onto the floor next to Nott's broken body and cried into the cold tile floors.

Blaise walked slowly over to his sobbing friend and gathered him in his arms.

"It is going to be okay." He whispered. Draco continued to cry.


	8. Protect Me From What I Want

**A/N**: This story and I seem to have a love-hate relationship going on. It seems that inspiration will strike randomly and then leave. This chapter was really hard to get out. I restarted it about five times! It was insane. My roommate is really annoyed with me, because whenever writing this story I have to listen to Placebo. I'm not sure why. So that is all that will be playing in our apartment. It drives her batty sometimes. But it is all for you.

**Might I say, all of you who reviewed are amazing! 111! We made it past 100! I was so excited! Thank you all! Please keep up your amazing support of this story! Je t'aime Beaucoup!**

Also, any of you who like this story should say a thank you to Liveforthemoment-13. Without her help and support this story would have never had a chapter 8! She helped my re-capture the muse. I already have the next chapter planned out and a rough draft in the works.

* * *

Pansy walked noiselessly up the stairs leading towards Draco's private room. She prayed silently that he was still asleep and not still lying comatose like looking at the ceiling. She opened the door with a small crack and let a small ray of light fall onto the closed hangings of Draco's bed. She could hear his slow quiet breathing. She wondered how long he had been dozing. Slowly Pansy walked towards the bed and opened the hangings. Draco lay curled up in the fetal position facing away her. Her eyes clouded slightly with sadness, her poor injured dragon. 

"Draco? Draco, it's me." She said soothingly. "Please wake up. I need to talk to you."

Draco mumbled slightly and she could see sleep leaving his miserable frame. However, he still did not turn to face her.

"Honey, you've been in here for over two days. Now I know you weren't asleep for the whole time but you must get up now. Blaise and I are both very worried about you." She said moving her hand to rub his back.

"Pansy…"Draco started but his voice quickly fades. It sounds cracked as he hasn't used it in sometime.

"What baby?" Pansy replied quickly hoping that he will finally talk to her.

"How is he?" Draco inquired his voice still quiet.

"Who Draco? Harry or Theo?" Pansy asked puzzled but trying not to make Draco answer with too many words, because she fears he won't answer at all if it takes too much effort.

"Harry" Draco said after a long pause. "Is he completely healed now? Is he feeling better?"

"Well Draco, you know I do not talk to him very often… however, I think I remember Blaise telling me he looks much better!" Pansy finished cheerily.

"That's good." Draco replied and fell silent.

"Oh Draco! Why don't you go talk to him! From what Blaise said Harry apparently has some questions for you! You cannot ignore him forever!" Pansy urged.

"Pansy, I made myself a promise. I'm not going to hurt him anymore! I can't do it." Draco said finally turning to look at her.

"Draco you cannot give up on this! You love him! I know you do! The boy is hurting anyway! Maybe you can help him! Did you ever think of that?" Pansy argued looking Draco squarely in the eyes and trying to make him see sense.

"Pansy, people in love do not do what I have done. As such I need you to make me a promise." Draco said lowering his gaze and not meeting her eyes.

"Anything, what do you need Draco?" Pansy asked urgently.

"I need you to promise that you'll help me stay away from him. _Protect me from I want_. Because in the end I'll only be hurting us both." Draco finished sadly and turned over again.

Pansy stayed quiet for a long time. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She didn't understand how Draco could do this to himself. Did he not see that Harry needed saving right now? That the poor brunette boy needed someone to care for and love him?

"I will try Draco." Pansy mumbled softly to the skinny blonde. However, as she left the dark room her head was already whirring with ideas on how to bring the two together. Step one, find Hermione Granger.

---

Pansy walked briskly down the corridor like a woman with a purpose. She had to find Granger and the sooner the better. In her opinion these two boys had been left to their own devices for far too long and it was not getting them anywhere. Honestly she was a bit tired of all the drama and sadness. She was very determined that Potter's ass would belong to Draco and that they would be fornicating like rabbits before the end of the term.

She took a sharp left and almost ran into a very small second year. She quickly snapped an apology and continued into the Library. Now if she knew Granger at all she would probably be at her back table surrounded by books and oblivious to everyone else. Pansy sauntered over towards the back of the library, her eyes peeled for any sign of bushy hair. She finally spotted her and made a beeline towards Granger's table.

"We need to talk." Pansy said bluntly and plopped herself into a chair without waiting for an invitation.

Hermione looked up at her visitor with a look of sheer horror mixed with surprise. She obviously was not used to being interrupted this way, especially not by Slytherin's.

"Excuse me? I really cannot think of anything that we have to talk about." Hermione said regaining her composure.

"That's funny, because I definitely can. We need to talk about Harry Potter." Pansy explained in a slightly irritated voice.

"Harry? Is he okay?! Oh no, what have you done to him?" Hermione gasped looking at the black haired girl.

"No, Harry is not okay." Pansy said with the air of someone who knows far more than they are putting into words.

"Oh my poor Harry! If he is hurt in anyway you will pay!" Hermione exclaimed with outrage and grief etched onto her face.

"Oh please. Do not get all melodramatic with me. Harry is fine. Well not actually fine. He's not even mediocre, which is why I'm here." Pansy said rolling her eyes slightly.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you are trying to say**." **

Hermione said her voice even but her eyes burning with anger.

"God. How oblivious are you, Granger? Have you not seen what type of shape Harry is in? The boy always walks around like he's half dead. He shows no signs of passion for life anymore. The boy looks like you could blow him over by breathing on him! He's so skinny it's frightening!" Pansy practically yelled in a forced whisper. "Are you fucking blind?"

"You must be mistaken. I would have noticed if Harry is as bad as you seem to believe." Hermione replied he voice filled with resentment and disbelief. "Besides Parkinson, why do you even care? You do not like any of us!"

"Yes, there you are correct. I don't like you. However, when it affects Draco it becomes my responsibility." Pansy replied her voice back to its superior tone.

"What? Why must you always speak in such riddles? How does Harry's welfare affect Malfoy?" Hermione asked the last threads of her patience slipping.

"It is times like this that I strongly question why everyone thinks you're so intelligent." Pansy said airily. Hermione fumed. "Draco is in _love _with Harry. How can you not of noticed?"

"What!? That is completely preposterous! Malfoy hates Harry!" Hermione spluttered in disbelief.

"There is a very thin line between love and hate, Granger. I would expect even you to understand that concept." Pansy said looking down to examine her nails. "Well, I'm a very busy girl so I'll leave you now. Try to be me more observant from now on, okay?"

Hermione watched the petite Slytherin walk out of the library in complete astonishment. Pansy's black hair swished as she walked and she moved her hips from side to side. She observed as the girl turned back around before she reached the exit and fixed her with a very meaningful look. Hermione shook her head and tried to go back to her homework. There was no way that Pansy could be right, could there?

----

Harry sat alone staring silently at his food. Every so often he would use his fork to push his mashed potatoes to different edges on his plate. No food reached his mouth. He still felt exhausted and every so often his body would shake slightly with excess magical residue from Blaise's healing spells. However, he was thankful all of his bruises were gone.

Harry's attention is captured by the arrival of the school post. He watches the multicolored horde of birds fly gracefully over his peers head when he sees one flying towards him. He knows what type of letter it will contain before it even reaches him.

The bird drops the emerald colored letter in front of him and takes flight again. Harry's hands reach for it slowly and he opens it. His eyes scan over the page and he reads the all too familiar words. An invitation for her services and a date already proposed. The name at the bottom belongs to a girl he had never heard of from Slytherin. He decided that he would not answer it. He has made the plan to drop all female clientele, at least for the time being.

"Hey Ron. How are you?" Harry asked his face suddenly more animated as he fell back into performance mode.

"I'm doing pretty well. But hey have you heard the news?" Ron asked as she shoveled food onto his plate.

"Um no, I'm afraid I didn't. What happened?" Harry asked with only slight curiosity.

"They found a Slytherin beaten to a bloody pulp in the dungeons!" Ron said lowering his voice only slightly.

"What! Who was it?" Harry asked his interest growing.

"Theodore Nott I believe…" Ron continued on but Harry had stopped listening.

Who could have beaten up Theo? His mind immediately flashed to Sebastian. Could the blonde be out there somewhere protecting him? Making sure that those who hurt Harry were punished? Harry shook the thoughts out of his head quickly. That was absolutely ludicrous. He had only met Sebastian once and there was no way that the boy could have known about his troublesome past with Theo. There was also no way of knowing that if Sebastian had found out about it he would want to avenge him. Wishful thinking all of it Harry concluded. He did not stop to think of why his feelings were growing for the mysterious customer. Instead he frowned slightly and wondered where the blonde boy was. It took him a moment to realise that Ron had continued talking.

"… too bad it wasn't Draco though." Ron finished wistfully.

---

Pansy finally managed to drag Draco down to the great hall. It took a considerable amount of effort but after much name calling a few threats he sat beside her looking mutinous and morose. Pansy smiled a very devious smile and passed Draco a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. He gave her a look of pure venom and so she placed it on his plate.

"So Draco, isn't sky beautiful this morning?" Pansy said attempting to make conversation with the surly blonde.

Draco continued to pretend that Pansy Parkinson did not exist and glare menacingly at the toast on his plate. He did not want to be there at all. Especially not when Harry Potter was at the table directly across from his and looking adorably pathetic while he pushed his food around his plate. No, Draco would much rather be up in his dormitory constantly reassuring himself that he was doing the right thing and that Harry was much better off without him.

Draco suddenly heard the rush of wings and looked up to see the school owls delivering mail. He watched as packages were delivered to eager students and wondered if maybe his mother might have sent him something. However, it is an emerald envelope that catches his eye, an emerald envelope that is heading straight towards Harry.

In a matter of seconds Draco's heart is on the floor and he feels like he is either going to burst into tears or throw up or maybe a combination of the two. He knows exactly what the letter contains and it breaks his fragile heart into a million pieces.

In the whole time he had been contemplating what it would mean to try and completely give up and get over Harry he had forgotten about this. Just because Draco was no longer going to attempt to buy his services that did not mean that no one else was. Images of strange hands touching Harry in intimate places shoot through Draco's head. He could see lips kissing Harry's small soft ones and it made him want to die.

Draco realized that he was being overcome by jealousy. An emotion that he did not have a lot of experience dealing with. He had the urge to rip something a part mixed with the stronger urge to go curl up somewhere and die. What was he supposed to do though? He had made a promise as Harry lay unconscious that he would stay away from him. He felt his entire body being eaten up with conflict. Maybe he should send Harry another letter? No, he could not possibly do that! He knew he was about to explode.

"Pansy, I have to go. Thank you for making me leave my hovel, but now I really must run." Draco said quickly already getting to his feet and beginning to walk away.

"What? But Draco you haven't eaten your toast! Is something wrong?" Pansy yelled after his retreating back.

Delicately she picked up his uneaten toast and begin to nimble on the edge. She smiled to her self softly. If she knew Draco at all she knew exactly where he was headed. All he had to do was see Harry get her letter before he would realize that he didn't want anyone else to have Harry. Boys were ever so simple.

* * *

Okay so that is the end of chapter eight! Please review and tell me how you liked it! I honestly spent a great deal of time on it! It was one of the most difficult things I've ever written. I know it is cliché, but please review. You do not know how many times I went back to look at what you all have said and it helped me continue. The next chapter will be out way sooner! I already have it planned! Love you all! 


	9. Broken Promise

**CHAPTER 9: BROKEN PROMISE**

**Summary**: When Draco Malfoy finds out that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts is selling his body to the night he gets out his wallet. HD in all its angsty loveliness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me, okay? I'm only a poor college student.

**A/N: **So, honestly, you should be incredibly proud of me. Look how freaking fast I updated! It has only been like what? A month? This is an all time record. Hah, the only reason I'm doing it is because I just started another story... I know, that means four started and none finished. I just keep getting inspiration and following it. Anyways! Here is chapter nine! Thank you for all of you who reviewed. As I said before you have no idea how happy it makes me to read your comments. So please keep up your excellent support!

I'm not sure if this was apparent, but when you see --- that means either a change of scene of a change in point of view okay. I just thought I'd clarify in just incase as this chapter is going to skip around a bit.

* * *

The next morning Hermione sat watching the thin brunette sitting across from her play languidly with the food on his plate. She watched as no food made the short distance from his plate to his mouth. She took in the way the clothes the boy wore practically swallowed up his emaciated body. She observed the large dark circles under his eyes and wondered how much he was sleeping. Hermione noticed how his once radiant eyes were now reduced to dull and haunted orbs. However, the thing that made her heart clench in sadness most was the fact that is had taken one of the people she despised most to bring it all to here attention.

A hand snaking across her waist interrupts her train of thought. Hermione jumps in shock and looks up into the beautiful blue eyes of Ron. She smiles softly and kisses his lips. His tongue rubs against her lips begging entrance but she quickly pulls away. She has vowed not to get be overly affectionate with Ron in front of Harry. Ron gives her a coy look and whispers something that sounds like "cheeky."

"Good morning everyone!" Ron called cheerily to everyone in his vicinity. He smiled as he received a chorus of Good mornings and sat down unceremoniously next to Hermione.

"Good morning" Harry mumbled in a hushed voice not looking up from his plate. Ron did not seem to notice the less than enthusiastic response and begins to dish up his breakfast.

Hermione watches the brief exchange in silence. She tries to remember the last time she saw the sparkle in Harry's eyes. Or the last time the three of them had been able to be completely content in each others presence. She watches and Ron starts to shovel large amounts of food into his mouth and wonders how he can be oblivious to Harry's condition. She shakes her head at the sudden feeling of moral superiority. She hadn't noticed either.

Hermione jumps again when she feels a hand come to rest on her knee. She tries not to blush as the hand begins to wander up her leg. She subtly pushes Ron's advance away and gives him a meaningful look. He smiles at her lewdly and she rolls her eyes.

Her eyes land on a blond Slytherin sitting at the table across from them. He looked extremely nervous and a slightly miserable_"Draco is in __love__with Harry. How can you not of noticed?" _ Pansy's voice drifts through Hermione's head and she tries uselessly to push it out. Hermione's brows furrowed slightly as she looked back at the slender Slytherin. Could it really be true? She tries to shake it out of her head but is unable to ignore the fact there might be truth in the statement.

"I am going to head to the library before Ancient Runes, Okay? I'll see you too later!" Hermione exclaimed quickly as she grabbed her bag and began to walk towards the hall doors. Ron mumbled good bye, his mouth still full of food.

---

"So Harry, how are you this morning?" Ron asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He seemed not to have noticed the slight pause, but to Harry the silence seemed to scream.

"I'm alright. Definitely not looking forward to potions." Harry says in a vague sort of voice that is associated with apathetic students. Ron nodded his head in agreement and made a fake suicidal gesture with his hands. Harry smiled back.

"You excited for the game against Ravenclaw on Friday?" Ron asked animatedly. Harry wonders if Ron notices that the only subjects they seem to discuss are homework, Quidditch and Slytherines.

"Yeah, it should be a really intense game." Harry responded trying to sound eager about the match.

"I know, can't wait to stuff them! I actually been meaning to talk to you about a few strategies I've been working on….." Harry stopped listening at the point. He knew if he only needed to nod a few times and Ron would continue the conversation without needing Harry's input.

This gives Harry time to let his thoughts run away with him. He becomes slightly wistful and imagines a life where things like this did not happen. A world where he is actually excited for the upcoming Quidditch game and Slytherin bashing is still amusing. His eyes subconsciously look towards the sky with the sound of rushing wings. He wonders vaguely if one of them bears a letter addressed to him. He is not surprised when he sees a black envelope coming his way. He feels his stomach drop with the familiar feeling of shame, remorse and apathy.

The dark grey barn owl drops the letter into his open hand and soars off. He salutes it with a small wave of his hand and turns the letter over. Beautifully ornate silver writing looks up at him from the cover of the envelope. He feels his breath hitch and his stomach shoot back up in a mixture of butterflies and nerves. Could it really be a letter from Sebastian? Harry puts the small envelope delicately into his pocket and smiles.

"Hey Ron I have to go to the bathroom. I want to do it before class or potions will be even more of a bitch. See you later." Harry says in a bored voice. He wondered if Ron would notice the fact that Harry has a free period after breakfast and doesn't have Potions for another hour.

"Okay, see you later Harry!" Ron said waving him off obliviously. "So Seamus what do you think Ravenclaws chances…"

---

Harry rushes into an empty cubicle in the boy's bathroom and locks the door. Carelessly he puts down the toilet seat and sits down on the lid. He tries not the think about the number of germs that are invading his pants and retrieves the letter from his pants. He looks at the familiar silver scroll and smiles. He runs his fingers along the soft edges of the envelope. Harry puts his finger under the flap, breaks the seal, and carefully pulls out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that it is has been quite awhile since our last meeting. I deeply apologize about that. I have been very busy over the last few weeks and have not had time for any extracurricular activities.._

_However, I finally have some free time on my hands and was wondering if you have any previous engagements for tonight. If not that I would love for you to spend the evening with me. I understand that this may not be the case due to such short notice. If you cannot then owl me and we can make other arrangements._

_Yours,_

_Sebastian._

Harry read the letter once and then reread it a second time. The butterflies he had felt at the table were multiplying and a soft blush was breaking across his face. He could feel a small smile tugging at his lips and he pressed the paper to his chest.

He quickly scolded himself for his foolish behavior. He told himself he was acting like a young school girl with a crush. He quickly pushed the paper away from him as if somehow the parchment had bewitched him. He exited the stall and placed the envelope in the garbage with a look of contempt marring his features.

The second the paper left his hand he was overcome with shame. Why should he throw the letter away? Just because he was worried about some silly crush he was developing? He shook his head; he was supposed to be a brave Gryffindor not a shy Hufflepuff! He could admit it; he had a crush on Sebastian Hewitt.

Oh Merlin, Harry thought, I am arguing with myself. He quickly stuffed the letter back into his pocket and left the restroom. He headed towards his dormitory, the speed of his steps increasing with each step he took. When he finally reached his destination he threw himself down on the bed in a heap. He grabbed the letter and read it again. He noticed with interest that Sebastian had signed the letter with "_Yours, Sebastian." _The small sentiment made Harry's heart expand in happiness.

Harry got off of his bed and walked over to his desk. He wanted to write back to Sebastian as soon as possible and tell him that he was free for the evening. He almost died with embarrassment and frustration when his brain added, _and for the rest of my life. _He still couldn't believe that he was actually beginning to fall for a boy he hardly knew. What Harry did know however; was the smell of Sebastian's hair, the smooth feeling of Sebastian's skin against his own, the look in Sebastian's eyes when he came, the feeling of safety and contentment that Harry felt when Sebastian's arms encircled him…

Harry shook his head for what felt like the millionth time that day and got out his quill and began to write:

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Actually I am free tonight if you are interested in another rendezvous. I can be ready at 10 o'clock, does that works for you? If not come find me sometime during the day and we can set another time. If it does work then I'll see you at 10 in the room of requirement._

_Harry_

He reread it and fretted silently about the awkward sign off. Should he put something more personal? Would Sebastian be hurt by the vagueness? Harry decided he didn't care and began to attach it to Hedwig's leg.

As he watched her small figure soar above the grounds and disappear, he made a silent prayer to whoever was listening  
that the night would end well.

* * *

AN:/ Please review, it makes this whole messy progress go much faster! I promise to have another chapter out before Christmas! 


	10. I'll Be Yours

CHAPTER 9: My Sweet Prince

**CHAPTER 10: I'll Be Yours**

**Summary**: When Draco Malfoy finds out that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts is selling his body to the night he gets out his wallet. HD in all its angsty loveliness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me, okay? I'm only a poor college student.

**A/N: **I just want to say that the support for this story is amazing. Whenever I find myself in need of encouragement I just go back and read all of the lovely things you people have said. Please continue to read the chapters and review. It only takes a few minutes and it means the world to silly authors like me. : However, this chapter is basically just a smut interlude. Many of you have been calling for a sex scene… and here it is!

**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16 YOU MAY NOT WANT TO CONTINUE READING. IT DEALS WITH VERY ADULTERATED SEXUAL THEMES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Draco felt an overwhelming rush of _déjà vu _sweep over him as he walked down the corridor towards the room of requirement. Tonight felt eerily similar to his first meeting with Harry. His stomach had begun twisting into knots as soon as he had left the common room. Although, he had tried to convince himself that Harry was much better off with him for the night than with someone else, he could not shake his feelings of guilt. He still wore the mask of Sebastian, albeit now reluctantly, and it felt like such a dirty lie. He was giving himself to Harry, but not completely; Harry thought that the striking blond man coming to meet him was someone else entirely. Draco wondered what Harry's reaction would be if he knew the true identity of man he was about to sleep with for a second time. He tried to push that thought out of his mind as he paced in front of the blank wall that stood opposite an enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

As soon as the small red door appeared he felt the guilt and anxiety in his stomach become small butterflies. The idea of being able to hold Harry again was so inviting that he almost ran the last few steps to the door. He forced himself to maintain some semblance of composure as he grabbed the black handle and pushed the door open. He strode inside and took in the room; it looked almost the same as last time, except that this time Harry was not there.

Draco wondered where the Gryffindor could be and hoped fervently that he had not changed his mind about their meeting. Deciding that he might as well wait for Harry to show up, Draco sat down in the chair next to the fireplace and removed his shoes and coat. He didn't quite dare to lie on the bed. The blonde was wondering how long the Gryffindor would take to arrive when he heard the door to the chamber creak open

Harry entered, still clad in his uniform. The contrast between the provocative robes of their last meeting startled Draco and he bit his lip against the knowledge that he rather preferred the boy's current outfit. Harry immediately seemed to sense Draco's presence and his eyes snapped up; his cheeks flushed and he shut the door quietly behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up and was unable to leave on time." Harry said quietly, slipping off his outer robes to reveal the casual clothing underneath.

_It's fine, that's not a problem; I'm just relieved that you showed up. _"It's fine." Draco replied, omitting the rest of his thoughts, and rose gracefully from the chair.

Harry smiled softly and walked closer to the blonde. Upon reaching him he turned his face upwards and gave him a chaste kiss. Draco was unsure about how to take Harry's new found innocence and the unrecognizably different feel to this second meeting, but the blonde reluctantly admitted to himself that he found the brunet's shy demeanor incredibly endearing, and kissed him back.

"Do you want to take off you clothes?" Harry asked, "or would you prefer if I went first?"

"I would not mind watching you undress." Draco replied somewhat embarrassed.

Harry, however, only smiled at him, began to untie his shoes and kick them off. He straightened and looked Draco squarely in the eyes, as if saying "this is for you." His small hands went to the edges of his shirt and began to slowly pull it over his head. Inch by inch creamy skin was revealed and Draco drunk it all in greedily. His chest now exposed Harry went on the undo his belt and throw it carelessly into the small pile of garments forming on the ground. Next, his hands shaking almost unnoticeably, he slowly undid the button and zipper on his trousers showing the crimson edge of his boxers and the small trail of black hair that twisted its way down from his belly button. The minutes seemed to drag by but then suddenly Harry stood in front of him in only his boxers. Draco's eyes roved all over the exposed skin, itching to touch it.

Harry turned to him coyly and said in a husky whisper; "Now it is your turn, Sebastian."

Draco tried to imitate the almost languid movements that Harry had used in his striptease but found it impossible to match. Resigning himself to being outdone by the Gryffindor he quickly cast off his clothes in a mess heap on the floor, and walked closer to the brunette. Both boys eyed each other hungrily as they both stood scantily clad in front of the fire.

Draco was unsure who moved first, but suddenly he felt Harry's lips pressing against his. Within an instant his hands began to seek more skin and he pulled them closer. Draco's hands traveled over the soft tan skin on Harry's back before going north to tangle in his hair. Hair that had captured Draco's attention since the first moment he saw him. He marveled at the way the silky strands felt running through his fingers. Draco pulled gently and Harry's head involuntarily snapped back exposing the delicate skin under his neck. Draco instantly attacked it with passionate enthusiasm delighting silently in every moan that escaped the brunet's lips.

Harry's hands started to rove southward, settle on Draco's rear, and begin to massage in slow, deliberate circles. Draco broke away from Harry in order to regain some oxygen to his brain and then, taking the other boy's cold hand, led him slowly to the bed.

Harry fell to the bed first but was quickly followed by Draco. The blond lay on top but pushed himself up to watch the brunet's eyes darken as they watched him. Harry could feel Draco, hard against his flank, and smiled before recapturing the blonde's warm lips. Their tongues dueled for dominance with Draco's finally winning. The Slytherin fought the urge to moan at the taste of the Gryffindor's mouth and the slight whimpering sound Harry made as Draco stroked over one particular spot on his tongue. Grinning, the blond pressed nipping kisses along the brunet's jaw line and down the column of his neck, biting into the taut skin and then soothing the marks with gentle kissed. He continued his path downwards, licking experimentally at a nipple and smiling inwardly as Harry moaned.

Moving his attention to the other nipple, Draco paused for a long moment before blowing on the sensitive skin and then nipping it playfully. He grinned as Harry moaned louder, involuntarily bucking his hips, and continued trailing sharp kisses down to the rim of the slighter boy's boxers.

"P-please…" He murmured, voice breaking, and Draco almost complied. Instead, he pulled back further still, pushing up the legs of the brunet's boxers to kiss the skin beneath and nip at the soft flesh of the inner thighs. With each touch of his lips, the Gryffindor's body twisted and he whimpered incoherently. After a short while, Draco stopped and pulled back slightly; he turned his attention upwards to the wet spot staining the crimson boxers darker, and blew on it. It increased rapidly, and Harry's hips bucked upwards again.

"S-Sebastian," He hissed, "God, Sebastian, please…" Carefully, painstakingly slowly, Draco removed the boxers. The cold air hit the hot flesh of Harry's member and he whimpered quietly. "Sebastian…" Harry murmured, eyes heavy-lidded, "I can't… wait any... longer!"

Draco smiled, kissing the boy gently before reaching for the bottle beside the bed and coating his fingers. Skating a hand down Harry's stomach and over his engorged member, before slipping a careful finger into the other boy's willing body. Moving the digit experimentally, the blonde added a second finger and then a third. Potter tossed his head to the side and moaned, and Draco grinned. He removed the digits and saw emerald eyes snap open at the loss – the sight sent shivers down the blonde's spine and he pressed inside his lover.

Harry's back arched, and sooty lashes fluttered shut over lust clouded eyes. The blonde leaned over to kiss the brunet, thrusting achingly gentle inside him. Pulling back slightly, Draco brushed a lock of hair from Harry's forehead and placed a kiss on the sweaty skin even as he struck up a faster rhythm. Potter's breathing was becoming uneven, trembling gasps intermingled with broken moans, and he cried out suddenly as the blonde hit one spot deep inside him. "Sebastian… Going to… Sebastian…" He forced out, and Draco leaned forward to kiss the boy one more time. He stroked his tongue along that spot on Potter's tongue again before moving to the boy's ear, nipping the lobe and licking along the outer shell. "Go ahead." He purred, and Harry was gone.

The feeling of his Gryffindor clenching around him sent Draco over the edge as well, and they shuddered and moaned and clasped each other tight until Draco slumped, exhausted, onto Harry's chest. They lay together for one infinitely perfect moment before the blonde pulled away, rolling over onto his back.

Suddenly, the brunet sat up and swung his legs out of bed. Somewhere in the safe, happy fog overtaking Draco's mind, he was perplexed.

"Are you leaving?" Draco asked, and he had so wanted it to sound confident but his voice shook and he was trembling.

"Well… We're finished. I thought I ought to leave…" Harry trailed off and a heavy silence fell.

"You can stay if you'd like." Draco said carelessly, and closed his eyes and prayed it looked casual

If he had watched, he would have seen Harry's eyes light up, his still shaking hands brushing back a lock of hair, his face flushed and beaming. He didn't watch, and the moment passed before anyone would ever have known it existed.

"Okay. I'll stay." Harry said, and he clambered tentatively back into the bed. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist, and neither could have guessed that this choice would be the beginning of what would change their futures forever. Those three small words


	11. The Bitter End

**CHAPTER 11: The Bitter End**

**Summary**: When Draco Malfoy finds out that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts is selling his body to the night he gets out his wallet. HD in all its angsty loveliness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me, okay? I'm only a poor college student.

**A/N: **So I got back from France a few days ago. It was the most amazing trip of my entire life! It was so beautiful! God, I could go on forever. However, some part of me says that you would rather read some Harry/Draco fiction rather than the incessant rambling of a silly author. So here you go. Chapter 11 coming at you. In which Draco realizes what a mess he has made, Harry contemplates quitting the business and we all get closer to the end of the story. Remember to review, loves. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

His senses began to come back to him and he felt sleep starting to ebb but Draco did not open his eyes. He was minutely aware of a weight on his out stretched arm and soft hair tickling his chin. He breathed in deeply and sighed in content. Visions of the previous night danced across his closed eyelids and his felt his heart swell with pleasure. Draco snuggled closer to the warm body laying next to him his nose delighted in Harry's scent. Heaven. The small thought drifted lazily across his drowsy brain. Here, with Harry in his arms, really was heaven.

Draco idly wondered what the rest of the day had in store for him and for Harry. What day was it? His brain felt foggy as he went through the past week. Ah, today just happened to be Sunday. Perhaps Harry would be happy to just stay in bed all day. After all they did not have classes or anything else they were required to do. Visions of him and Harry laughing, snuggling and drinking coffee together in the large bed flashed through his head. He hoped Harry didn't have any plans for the day. Laying in bed and just talking sounded marvelous to Draco. He wondered what Harry would think of such plans. Would he feel threatened by such couple like activities?

"Mmmm..." Harry mumbled, still asleep, against Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled as the other boy's hand tightened around his midsection. "..Sebastian"

Within seconds Draco's clouded silver eyes shot open. The sound of Harry's soft voice calling out for that name sliced through his heart. It felt almost as if Harry was calling for some other lover. The remorse he had been feeling the previous night came back to him with a vengeance. A wave of nausea swept over him and for a second he thought he might vomit. How could he have forgotten what a mess he was in? One lusty romp and his brain had been able to push away those guilty thoughts. How stupid he had been.

The guilt that was forming in Draco's stomach became magnified by the fact that he still held the other boy in his arms. Harry had gone to bed thinking he was sleeping next to Sebastian Hewitt. In reality he had bedded his enemy. The numerous lies flooded into Draco's head and felt a new surge of hatred surge through his veins. However, this was not directed at the brunette, but rather at himself. He had consciously known that Harry had been in a fragile state of mind and body, but that had not stopped Draco's lust filled body from ravishing the smaller boy. He was almost as bad as _fucking _Theodore Nott.

Draco clenched his eyes closed in frustration and self disgust. An image of Harry flashed across his mind again and it only helped to increase his pain. He could see the small nervous smile the brunette had flashed at him before he had crawled into bed the night before. The small flicker of affection that went into the way Harry had cuddled up to Draco and whispered a hallowed 'good night.' Poor, sweet Harry.

A new realization cut into Draco with as much force as the cruciatus curse. There was a chance, small as it may be, that Harry might be falling for him. Well, Sebastian rather. Oh what a complete mess he had made of this entire situation. He had achieved the impossible! He had gotten Harry to begin to return his feelings, and for what? To have those feelings quickly revoked because Draco had lied. He had betrayed Harry in the most unthinkable way. Was there any way that he could fix this? Nothing seemed to be coming to mind.

In the time that he and Blaise had formulated the plan he had never pictured this outcome. Their plotting had never gone beyond that fist night. It was only supposed to be a one time thing. Draco was to get in, sleep with Potter and get over then get over his obsession with the Boy Who Lived. Blaise had confidently said that once Draco had had him everything would be over. Draco would move on to someone else. Hopefully someone more attainable. Fucking Blaise. He should have known Draco would never be satisfied with one nibble; Draco always wanted the entire cookie jar! While Blaise was a refined epicurean, Draco was the lustful hedonist. Fucking Blaise!

Every muscle in Draco's body tensed as he felt Harry roll over. He sighed a long breath of relief when the boy settled again. He thanked his lucky stars that the boy had not woken up. That could only make things ten times worse. What could he possibly say to the boy next to him to make things better? "So I used a potion to change my appearance, adopted a new identity, lied to you numerous times, and then fucked you twice. But it's all okay Harry! Because, honestly, I love you! Cheers!" He doubted that this explanation would go over well.

Sensing that he had just made a narrow escape from that outcome Draco decided that it was time to leave. He would formulate a better plan later when there wasn't the chance the Harry would wake up. What he really needed right now was an escape plan. How to get out without waking the boy snuggled up next to him. He made another silent thank you when he noticed that Harry's repositioning had made such an escape more feasible. Holding his breath and moving as slowly as humanly possible Draco removed his arm from underneath Harry's sleeping from. He only released the breath when he had successfully freed himself. Then Draco quietly got up from the bed and moved away from it. He gathered his clothes and dressed in silence facing the doorway. He knew that if he looked at Harry he might not be able to leave.

Once dressed he grabbed his cloak and headed towards the door. When he reached it he turned to look back at the boy one last time. Harry lay on his side looking adorably ruffled. Draco's heart clenched painfully and he was forced to use all his strength not to go to him. In his head he said a silent goodbye and begged forgiveness. He knew that Harry would be confused and hurt when he awoke to a cold bed.

Draco pushed these thoughts out of his head and turned around to enter into the corridor and the real world. Once outside the room he closed the door noiselessly and leaned against it. He felt emotionally and physically drained but knew he had made the right decision. He could never be happy if he had to keep lying to Harry. If he had to keep pretending to be Sebastian.

As he walked away he could feel the winds of change blowing. He knew that he stood at the very edge of a precipice and had to tread carefully. What he needed was a plan of action, and there was only one person who could help him. He needed to find Pansy and quick. Only she would know what to do. No more asking Blaise, for it was he who had started this whole thing. Fucking Blaise.

* * *

Harry felt himself slowly returning to consciousness but tried in vain to hold on to the sleep slipping through his fingers. He had been having a lovely dream and did not want to wake up yet. However, this was impossible and he was soon awake. His entire body felt rested and stiff. He clenched his eyes shut tight as he did a huge stretch. A high pitch squeal escaped his lips and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Good morning, Sebastian" He murmured into pillow, his eyes still shut. "I don't think I've ever slept that good!"

He waited for a response but was only met with silence. Thinking the other boy must still be asleep, Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows to sneak a glance at his sleeping partner. He was surprised and hurt when his eyes were met only with the sight of rumpled silk.

"Sebastian?" Harry called softly dreading the lack of response. He rolled over again and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Sebastian?"

The room was completely empty. Gone was the striking blonde and gone was the pile of his clothes. Harry pulled the silk sheets tight around him as he suddenly felt very vulnerable. Where was Sebastian? He wondered.

He realized that the boy had probably snuck out when Harry was still asleep, not even bothering to say goodbye. Oh goodness Harry, how could you have been so stupid? Did you honestly think the boy was going to be there when you woke up? He got what he had paid for and had no other reason to stay. Harry mentally smacked himself for being so naïve. It was as if today was his first on the job.

No, he told himself silently. He was jumping to conclusions without talking to Sebastian first. He had probably had a very good reason for leaving so early. He might have had some pressing engagement and had not wanted to wake Harry. He decided that he liked this version of the story a lot more then the previous. Besides, Sebastian had seemed very serious when he had asked Harry to stay earlier. Harry had been sure he had seen true affection shinning in those beautiful grey eyes.

Harry slowly let himself lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He let his thoughts drift to the gorgeous blonde that had wheedled his way into Harry's heart strings. He felt his chest constrict slightly and a slight soaring in his stomach. He realized that the feelings were those usually associated with strong infatuation and felt slightly bemused. He had never been in love before and this entire situation felt strange to him. The fact that he was falling for a customer made this even more bizarre. He felt extremely confused and conflicted. Yet at the same time found that he was not completely opposed to everything that was happening.

Harry opened his eyes again and lay gazing at the ceiling, his entire body motionless. His musings had brought him to a weird conclusion and he wondered how long he had been thinking. He cast a silent charm to find the time. It had been more than an hour since Harry had woken up to find Sebastian gone, but Harry still had no desire to get out of the bed. He knew that he should get back to the common room. He knew that his friends would be worried that he had been gone for so long. He knew he couldn't hide forever. All of this he knew, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes warily.

At this moment he did not want to leave the room. He felt so connected to it. So many things had transpired within its walls. It was the place he always chose for his secret meetings. To Harry, it felt like what happened here would stay here. As if this room was not attached to the rest of the world. That is what he wanted right now, he wanted isolation.

He sighed audibly and curled himself into a ball. He brought the sheets tighter around him. His mind slowly drifted over the countless other days when he had awoken to different feelings. It was not very uncommon to wake up with his slender frame covered in bruises and cuts. He could not remember how many times he had been left bleeding on a bed in this room. But he had always been ready for another round, another meeting with some unhappy person.

He could still hear the grunts of frustration as another person thrusted against him. Still see fists colliding with parts of his body and the look of hatred and disgust mirrored in another's eyes. Still feel the ache of his body after a particularly bad night. He could remember lying still after it was over as the feelings numbness left him.

He opened his eyes under the covers and could see the dim light filtering through the red silk. From underneath the soft clothe it felt as if he was the only thing that existed. He felt like a little kid hiding from a thunder storm. He was struck by a sudden realization that he did not like the feeling of being alone at this moment. This was odd as he usually sought solitude whenever he could get it. However, right now he wanted nothing more then for Sebastian to be with him under these covers.

He found it interesting that he did not feel any numbness at the moment. The feeling of isolation that usually shrouded him seemed to have lifted. How strange considering his body was bruise free and Sebastian was the most caring lovers he had ever had. Then why did he feel more alive than he had in years? Was this what love did? Did it make people feel more complete and content then they would normally? He understood now why Ron and Hermione were together so much. Goodness he felt sappy.

Idly he wondered what Sebastian thought of his profession. Did the blonde feel jealous that Harry had other lovers? He wondered how he would feel if their roles were reversed. He decided that he would not like it. He wanted Sebastian all to himself. Actually Sebastian was the only person he wanted. The more he thought about it the less he wanted any other person to touch him intimately. What did that mean for the business? He did not want to meet with any more clients. He suddenly realized that meant he would no longer be prostituting. That thought seemed to please him. He felt freer than he had in a long time. This was _the_ _bitter end_. Yet it was more sweet than bitter.

Harry quickly sat up and threw off the covers. He jumped out of bed his body feeling light and renewed. He dressed quickly and left the room without a second thought. He was off to the owlery to send what seemed to him to be like a letter of resignation. He wanted to tell all of his customers that there would be no more meetings, that he was done. He also planned to send one to Sebastian saying he was quitting, but still wanted to see him. He felt nervous energy pulsing through his veins, smiled, and took off at a run. The winds of change were blowing.


	12. The Crawl

**Chapter 12: The Crawl**

**Summary**: When Draco Malfoy finds out that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts is selling his body to the night he gets out his wallet. HD in all its angsty loveliness.

**A/N: **It is with deepest remorse that I apologize for that lack of update on this story. I seemed to have backed myself into a corner and had no idea how to escape from it. However, a few days ago I was struck by a sudden surge of inspiration and sat down and started writing like a woman possessed. Now this chapter is not very fast paced.. it is a lot of background information and planning. However, that needed to be done. I realized that Draco is very sure of his love for Harry but there is no explanation of how that came about. Voila an escape route. Now, here is chapter 12! I hope that you like it and that you review. Every word of kindness that you send my way warms my heart for days and provides that extra push to continue writing. Thank you.

Draco was not completely sure of how or when he had fallen for Hogwart's boy wonder. He figured it had just always sort of been there. However, if he were forced to pick a date he would say the first day he had seen Harry in Diagon Alley. He remembered watching the scrawny brunette enter the shop looking hopelessly lost and confused. He had been wearing clothes that were much too big for his small frame and a pair of glasses held together only by sellotape. Draco had been struck at that moment by how beautiful and feminine the other boy had been. He looked fragile and Draco had an urge to go to the boy and tell him that everything would be alright. He wanted nothing more than to become best friends with the urchin and bring him home with him. He knew that his mother would delight in the new project of turning the brunette into a suitable playmate for Draco. His father would take more convincing but eventually Lucius would come to care for the small boy and they would all live happily ever after.

However, somehow things had gone terribly wrong. In his childish attempts to impress the other boy Draco had managed to greatly offend him. All hope he had for his plans was almost dashed, but he thought that he might be able to make a better first impression later and someday they could laugh about it. On the train a few days later Draco had unintentionally made things much worse. He had become aware of who the boy he had met in Madame Malkin's was and that only increased his desire to befriend the orphan. Nonetheless, in his further efforts to impress Harry, Draco had insulted the boy's only friend and cemented Harry's bad opinion of him. Draco's face has flared with pain and anger at Harry's rebuff and he had in turn insulted Harry as well. Later that night he cried himself to sleep.

The next few years passed with Draco trying to best Harry in everything. His deep-seated hurt at being rejected fueled his desire to exact revenge on Harry and show him what he could have had. Their competitiveness had grown over the years and soon their rivalry was legendary. Somewhere near fifth year Draco had started insulting Harry more than usual just to get a rise out of him. His favorite times were when Harry would become so enraged that his eyes would become molten emeralds and his control would break. He knew it was not normal but Draco loved it when Harry would slam into him and they would hurl punches and wrestle on the cold stone floor. More times than he cared to admit he had walked away with a bloody nose and a straining erection.

In their sixth year things had changed dramatically. When they had come back from summer Holidays Harry was no longer the boy he had once been. He walked around the castle in a daze and nothing seemed to excite him. He was shrouded in a cloud of apathy that only Draco seemed to detect. Others did not seem to notice his forced smile and dead eyes the way Draco did. Draco mused that that was just because they were enemies and it was normal to notice any slight change in one's opponent. However, he could not push down feelings of dismay when he saw the other boy wandering the castle aimlessly.

It was then that Draco realized that he was actually in love with Harry. He had been walking to the Great Hall when he saw dark messy hair out of the corner of his eye. He had known instantly who it was and turned around to insult him. What he saw, however, stalled his tongue in his mouth. Harry had that look of being hopelessly lost that he had had when Draco had first saw him. Draco's heart had clenched painfully and he had to physically restrain the urge to comfort the slender boy in front of him. Any insult that he could have thrown instantly dried up and turned back around and continued walking.

After that Draco had stopped insulting Harry. He would occasionally throw the slight barb about his Gryffindor pals but none that held the animosity they used to posses. He sometimes wondered if the reason he had stopped was because he felt pity for Harry and wanted to make his life easier or if it was because Harry never rose to the challenge anymore. Draco longed to see the fire burning in Harry's eyes but it never came. It was as if nobody was home.

After the war Draco had hoped that Harry would go back to normal. He no longer had to fear for his life and Voldemort was long gone. Harry could finally live a normal life. However, Draco was sadly disappointed. When they returned for seventh year Harry was worse than ever. He seemed like a shell of the boy Draco had once known. Nothing Draco did impacted the brunette. The only time Harry even attempted to return an insult was when he was in the company of other Gryffindors and his silence would seem out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, Draco knew that Harry's slurs were just as empty as the ones Draco threw at him.

Draco had heard a rumor that Harry had only gone into prostitution because he enjoyed the abuse. That he found some sort of release from the violence being enacted upon him. As if he deserved the pain. Draco sincerely hoped that was not true. Harry deserved so much more than that. He was the fucking savior of the world. How could he think so little of himself? He wondered now if that is how Harry and Nott had gotten tangled up together. Had Harry hoped to die after that last encounter? Is that why he had allowed Theo to beat him within an inch of his life? Was Harry upset that forces had intervened and he was still alive? Draco earnestly hoped not. Poor, poor Harry.

Now Draco had gotten Harry into an even bigger mess. He had lead unfortunate boy on unintentionally. Miraculously Harry had opened up and let Sebastian into his fragile heart and Draco was about to fuck it all up. Draco wondered if because of him Harry would never love again. Would this be the moment that scarred Harry for good? Would Harry forever regret that small leap of faith he had taken and close himself off to the rest of the world. The wave of guilt washed over Draco again and he lost himself in the feeling of self loathing and nausea. How could he hurt the one person he truly loved this much?

However, in all the damage he had caused and the damage he was about to cause, Draco could still find one silver lining. When they had been together Harry's eyes had burned with lust and Draco had silently rejoiced. It had been two years since he has seen any passion in Harry' eyes and he had missed it sorely. The molten emeralds had returned and just thinking of them shinning at him made Draco swoon. In all the times that he has seen those eyes alight with passion it had always been out of hate and anger, never in lust or affection. It was as if in their second meeting Harry had come back to life. How Draco would hate to be the one to kill him again.

A sharp knock at the door snapped Draco out of his musings. His heart jerked painfully and he was sure if he had been an old man he might have had a heart attack. He clenched his eyes shut tight and massaged his chest. He did not get up to answer the door or call out to inquire as to who was knocking. He heard the doorknob turn and the lock click and the soft swish of air as the door was pushed open. Still he did not open his eyes to look at his visitor. He knew that only three people were spelled to be able to open his door without his permission. Thus it must was either Snape, Blaise or Pansy. He heard small footsteps and the slight click of heels on stone. Pansy.

"Hello Pansy." Draco said softly with his eyes still shut.

"Hello darling, I hear that you desire to speak with me. How may I be of service?" She inquired, her tone rich in melodrama, before laying down next to Draco. This forced him to shift slightly to the left to accommodate another body. He cracked one eye at her as if to tell her he did not appreciate the displacement, but she didn't seem to care.

"Ah, and who told you that?" Draco asked quietly.

"That would be our lovely compatriot Blaise. However, he said that it was best that I see you alone. Apparently you aren't too happy with him." Pansy relayed the information with a small smile twisting her lips. It was obvious that Blaise had not informed her as to why Draco wished to speak with her.

"Quite. However, I feel bad from speaking to him so sternly. It is mostly my fault that I am in this dreadful predicament." Draco sighed before opening his eyes to look at her.

"And what predicament might that be?" Pansy asked in a soft voice already dreading the answer. She hoped that it was not more drama with his lover boy. That was supposed to be over and done with.

"Pansy, nothing has changed. I've still fucked us both over." Draco snapped. "And you didn't help at all. I made you to promise to protect me from myself. Now I've gone and slept with him again and made an even bigger mess of things."

"How could having sex with him again be such a bad thing? He obviously likes you, Draco!" Pansy protested.

"No, he likes Sebastian! He likes someone who doesn't exist! He does not like me, Pansy. Perhaps now he never will. Once he finds out about my deception he will hate me forever." Draco said in a near whisper. His emotions, usually so well hidden, were dancing across his face and his eyes shown with pain.

"Oh honey." Pansy murmured as she stretched out her arm to envelope the slender blonde in her arms. She felt him melt into her and his body begin to shake.

Draco did not often cry. In fact he had made a point of it to cry as little as humanly possible. When he been a small boy his father had stumbled upon Draco crying in his room because he had broke his favorite toy. Lucius has been extremely upset that Draco would be wont to cry over such a silly thing and had yelled at him for an hour. In the end Draco had received a hard spank on the bum and the threat that if he could not keep his emotions under control he would live to regret it. Since that day Draco had cried a grand total of three times. The first was when Harry refused his offer of friendship. The second was when his mother had died near the end of the war. The third was after he had beat Theo to a pulp. However, right now with only Pansy there to witness it he began to bawl. Letting years of unshed tears pour down his face and gather in his clavicle. He cried for the death of his mother and his father's imprisonment. He cried for all the pain that Harry had endured in his short life. He cried for the hurt that he was about cause. Most of all he cried for the love affair that would never be.

Pansy held him as he cried into her chest and stroked his hair. She rubbed his back and whispered small words of encouragement to him as he emptied his soul. She knew that Draco never cried and that this was an important moment. However, she hated to see her friend consumed with such a defeatist attitude.

"Draco, honey, look at me." She said pushing him away slightly. "I refuse to believe that this situation is unsalvageable. We just need a plan!"

"Pansy, what could I possibly say or do that could save this?" Draco sniffed while wiping stray tears away from his eyes. He looked so adorably ruffled with his mussed hair, puffy cheeks and pink nose that it made Pansy's heart constrict in affection for her best friend.

"Well... suppose you were to write him a letter as Sebastian and say that you were leaving Hogwarts due to extraneous circumstances and that you would miss him but that was how things were. Then you could give him a few days to cool down and swoop in and pick up the pieces!" Pansy prattled on excitedly.

"Pansy, that won't work. I would still feel guilty that I had lied to him so he'd sleep with me. If we are to start a relationship I want it to be one with a clean slate." Draco said resolutely.

"Hmm. Well then I suppose there is no plan that we can concoct to fix this. You're just going to have to grit your teeth and tell him the truth." Pansy replied with a sad smile. "And then pray that he takes mercy on your dumb butt and forgives you."

Draco laughed despite himself but it came out as more of sniffle. "Thank you, Pansy." He chuckled with true sincerity. "Thank you for putting up with my bullshit and not mocking me while I cried. If I were ever to fancy a woman it would be you."

Pansy laugh too and wrapped her arms around him again. "No problem Draco, and I love you too." She knew that Draco had a very hard time saying 'I love you,' aloud but could read the hidden message in his sentiments. "Don't despair yet Draco. You never know what could happen. Potter might still surprise you in the end."


	13. Running Up That Hill

**Chapter 13: Running up that Hill**

**Summary**: When Draco Malfoy finds out that the Golden Boy of Hogwarts is selling his body to the night he gets out his wallet. HD in all its angsty loveliness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me, okay? I'm only a poor college student.

**A/N: **I am not sure why but I suddenly had the urge to finish this story. I know it has literally been years.. and I am not sure anyone will read it's conclusion. But I just wanted to get this out there. There will be one final chapter that I will post soon..

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he had sent out his many letters of resignation. He supposed that he had thought nothing would really happen. That his customers would get on with their lives and they could all pretend nothing had ever happened. That the world would continue spinning and his brief career as a prostitute would be forgotten as if it had nothing more than a surreal dream. However, Harry had been wrong.

At breakfast the morning after he had sent the letters all hell broke loose. He was forced to constantly move his plate and pick up his cup as owls flew over head dropping letters like bombs on the Gryffindor table. By the time breakfast was over he had received fifteen responses in varying reactions. Some, mainly females, gave him their blessing and wished him a happy life. A few even told him that if he was looking for a permanent partner they would be happy to volunteer. Others begged him for one last hoorah to say goodbye. Harry ripped those ones up. The smallest percentage told him that he couldn't quit and that he would back in business in less than a month.

Harry had felt anxious that Ron and Hermione would get suspicious with the new fluctuation in his mail. However, Ron was easily placated by Harry's explanation that they were fan letters because Witch Weekly had just run an article about him. Hermione didn't dispute it but gave Harry a searching look that made his insides shiver. He reassured himself that there was no way that Hermione could know anything and excused himself from the table hastily.

However, out of all of the responses to Harry retirement there was one that had not come. The one letter that Harry had been most anxious to read. It had been three days since their night in the Room of Requirement and Harry had seen neither hide nor hair of the mysterious blonde. Harry was starting to get worried and he did not like it.

Harry seriously hoped that Sebastian was not ignoring him on purpose. Perhaps the blonde had not wanted to see Harry as more than a casual fuck. A fuck that he was paying for. Should Harry have seen this coming when Sebastian had been conspicuously absent the morning after? Had Harry read way too much into the few trysts they had shared? God, he felt like a fool.

Harry could feel a well of emotions churning in his stomach and suddenly felt dizzy. His knees buckled slightly and he reached out to touch the wall for support. His face felt hot as he reached a hand up to touch his forehead. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he caught a shock blonde hair and felt his stomach soar. He straightened up immediately and felt his face break into a smile. Unfortunately, the hair happened to belong to Draco Malfoy, the last person he wanted to see.

Harry felt furry swelling in his stomach and hatred blurring his vision. He wanted nothing more than to punch Malfoy as hard as he could. Part of him knew that he was being completely irrational considering the fact that Malfoy had done nothing to him. He was just walking in the corridor minding his own business. However, Harry didn't care. At that moment Harry felt angry, confused, hurt and betrayed. He needed a way to vent his frustration. He was not enjoying the emotional roller coaster he seemed to be riding, and he knew what they said... misery loves company, even if that company happened to be Darco Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry yelled, his voice venomous and his face screwed up into a scowl.

His voice seemed to have shocked Malfoy out of his thoughts because the blonde's body started and his eyes widened in shock. Harry was almost positive that he saw the other boy's lips twist into a small smile but it was gone so quickly he could have imagined it. In it's place was a look that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Draco looked almost beautiful in the pale light of the hallway. His face looked like that of man who knew he was facing death but was at peace with it. Harry didn't understand.

"Hello Harry." Draco said in a quiet and calculated voice. He seemed to be measuring his words so as not to give away any underlying emotion.

His calmness irked Harry more than it should have. Draco Malfoy did not deserve to be tranquil when Harry had a hurricane of emotions swelling in his stomach. Harry did not know what he wanted at that moment. Half of him wanted to push Draco down a staircase, the other half wanted to kiss that stupid phlegmatic look off the blonde's face.

Harry settled for a compromise, he got slightly closer to the boy and shoved him. He knew as soon as he had done it that is was a mistake. He knew his actions were immature and irrational. Harry desperately wanted an emotional outlet and he believed if he and Malfoy got into a fist fight he would find that release. However, Draco didn't push him back. The blonde merely straightened himself, smoothed his robes and looked at Harry again.

"I'll forgive you this once, Potter." Draco said quietly and took a step backwards. "I've actually been trying to find you. I think we should talk."

"Talk?" Harry echoed venomously. "Why on earth would I want to talk to you?"

Draco's face fell and Harry almost felt guilty again. He tried valiantly to rein in the feelings of frustration and pain that he was feeling. "Okay. Let's talk."

Draco took another step backwards, smiled sadly and motioned for Harry to follow him. "Come with me." He said quietly, as he led Harry away from the small crowd that was beginning to form.

As they walked down the sparsely populated hallway Harry began to feel uneasy. Perhaps he should not have agreed to follow Malfoy into an uninhabited part of the castle after that little display in the corridor. However, Malfoy had said that he wanted to talk to him and Harry felt his curiosity win out.

After what seemed like ages Malfoy came to a sudden stop. Harry had not expected this and accidentally walked straight into the boy in front of him. In that brief moment he felt the muscular form of Draco Malfoy press against him. Feelings of arousal and then shame rose within him and he pushed Malfoy away to compensate.

"A little more warning next time, Malfoy?" Harry said briskly.

"Sorry Harry, I got lost in my thoughts and almost missed the door." Malfoy replied, seemingly unfazed. "This classroom is always empty. We won't be overheard."

The feeling of apprehension rose in the pit of Harry's stomach again but he quickly silenced it and followed the blonde inside. The classroom was eerily dark and somewhat dusty. Harry wondered when it had last been used and was tempted to look around for clues. He was distracted, however, when Draco pulled out a few candles from his bag and lit them. Harry was not sure if the candles made things better. The firelight made Draco's hair shimmer slightly and gave the room an almost intimate feel. Not something Harry wanted when dealing with his archenemy.

"Okay Malfoy. You've got me here, now spill so I can out of here." Harry said not looking directly at him.

"Please sit down." Malfoy said slowly. Harry rolled his eyes but pulled out a dusty chair and sat. Malfoy took what seemed to be a few calculated breaths and set his jaws.

"Do you know a boy named Sebastian Hewitt?" Draco finally asked and looked away quickly. This was the last thing on earth that Harry had been expecting. His stomach plummeted and his heart beat sped up. What did Malfoy know?

"Yes, we are acquainted..." Harry said slowly. "Why? What do you know about him? What have you done to him?" His voice rose quickly and he felt the urge to punch Malfoy again.

"Please calm down, Harry." Malfoy said still not looking at him. "Sebastian is gone, but I promise you that he is fine."

Harry's insides exploded with a rush of different emotions. First confusion, disbelief, anger and then back to confusion. "What are you talking about! Where did he go?" Harry almost yelled.

"He didn't go anywhere necessarily.. because he never really existed.." Draco finished lamely.

Harry was sick of playing games and this conversation had gone on long enough. "What the fuck are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"There is no Sebastian Hewitt. He does not exist... or rather I am Sebastian Hewitt... I took an altered form of polyjuice and became 'Sebastian.'"

Harry felt as if the floor was spinning and his vision was blurring. Nothing Malfoy was saying made sense. He couldn't be Sebastian! That would mean he would have slept with Malfoy. There was no way in hell that could be true. Just thinking it made him want to vomit. His disbelief suddenly changed to anger and he turned his flashing eyes to Malfoy with a look that could murder a basilisk.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Harry screamed with impressive volume. "Are you trying to ruin my life? Are you going totell the entire school that the once Golden Boy is now nothing more than a sad little slut? Was this just some scheme to break my heart and humiliate me?"

Draco looked as if every word Harry shouted was piercing his skin. His eyes glistened slightly and he shook his head pathetically.

"I swear to you, Harry, that is was nothing like that! I never wanted to hurt you!" He whispered forcefully. His soft tones making Harry's screaming even more pronounced.

"Then why Malfoy? I ask you again, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Harry yelled again. His eyes stung and he chocked slightly on held back tears. He felt so hurt and angry that he wanted to run. He gasped slightly as his lungs tried to take in more air. He wanted to kill Malfoy for doing this to him. For taking away his emotional outlet. For making him fall in love, only to have his heart torn out and thrown on the floor. For giving him hope that he could have a different future than the one he had imagined.

"Because.. because.. I.. love you. I love you." Draco finally choked out as a single tear ran down his face. "I love you.

If Draco had hoped saying those three words would diffuse the situation than he could not have been more wrong. Instead, they seemed to add fuel to the fire raging in Harry's soul. His face hardened and he looked as if he was about to strangle the blond in front of him.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Harry said quietly but with so much venom it made Malfoy shiver. "FUCK YOU."

Harry suddenly felt like a trapped animal. He could see that Draco looked as if he had been slapped but he did not care. He needed to get out. He need to run far far away and never come back. He bolted towards the door but Draco was quicker.

"Harry! Please let me explain!" He shouted at furious brunette.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Harry yelled and ran full speed at the door causing Draco to spring backwards in alarm. He pulled the door open at full force and sprinted down the corridor. He could hear Malfoy shouting after him and he knew that people would probably be curious but he did not care. He just kept running.

Harry ran past bewildered class mates. He ran past the great hall and through the castle doors. He did not stop running once he made it out onto the grounds. He ran past the greenhouses and past a concerned Hagrid. He ran until he came to the lake and then fell down upon the sandy shore. His chest was heaving and his forehead was drenched in sweat. He felt like his heart might explode at any moment. From fatigue or heart break, he wasn't sure.

Suddenly the tears he had been holding back came falling down his cheeks in floods. He felt overcome with emotion and exhaustion. He finally felt the pain that he had been trying to bury hit him with full force. He cried for those who had died and who he had not properly grieved. He cried for the shame of letting people use and abuse him. He cried for the love that had momentarily consumed him and would never truly be. He cried for the future that was now impossible. He cried until he could not cry any longer and lay drained on the floor. He was unsure of how long he had been out there. He wondered vaguely if anyone was looking for him. He wondered if Malfoy was looking for him. Just imagining the other boys face made his stomach flip.

He felt so utterly confused about the whole situation. A large part of him wanted to go and find the blonde and kill him. Another part of him wanted to go and ask him if he truly loved him. Harry quickly pushed this out of his mind. Malfoy was obviously lying to try and placate him. Harry would not fall for it. However, the other boy had looked so earnest and vulnerable when he choked out those three words.. Harry shook his head involuntarily. Best not to dwell on the impossible.

Harry suddenly noticed the chill that was seeping into the back. He realized that he had been laying there for a long time and was no closer to solving his problems. He slowly raised himself from the sand and walked back towards the castle.

His head and his heart were still in shambles. He could feel the emotional turmoil raging inside him. But his soul felt lighter than it had in months. It was as if he had finally let go of the pain that had haunted him since the end of the war. Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.


	14. Ask for Answers

**Chapter 14:** Ask for Answers

A/N: OH MY GOD! I finally finished this story. I know there was a huge hiatus there for a while.. and I feel really badly about that.. But here it is! The final chapter! Thank you to all of you who have read it and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed our time together.. I know I did! Cheers!

* * *

Draco watched with a broken heart as Harry ran down the corridor. He continued to yell plaintively, hoping against hope that Harry would change his mind and come back. He knew it was no use though and after he could no long see Harry anymore, Draco went back inside and closed the door. The candles he had lit still flickered in the dark classroom. Draco crossed the floor and blew them out one by one. The light smoke from their wicks filled the air and Draco was surrounded by darkness again.

Draco felt exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and forget that any of this had ever happened. A large part of him wished that he could go to the moment he wrote Harry that first letter and slap his past self across the face. He wondered if the old adage "it is better to have loved and lost, then never loved at all" was actually true. He thought that maybe never having had Harry would be easier than dealing with losing him. He knew he would never be able to get Harry's look of disgust out of his head.

Draco left the deserted classroom and walked back to his dormitory. He walked as if he was carrying the weight of the world. He knew that he had finally screwed up big enough that Harry would never be his. He had blown it. When he came to the entrance to Slytherin common room he stopped. He did not feel like seeing people. Least of all Blaise and Pansy. He knew that they would have questions. Question that he did not want to answer. They would have pity in their eyes. The whole scene made Draco's stomach flip with shame.

He knew, however, that he could not avoid them forever. So he put on the bravest face he could muster and walked into the common room. Surprisingly and most fortunately for Draco the place seemed almost deserted. A few first years huddled near the fire and a couple fifth years gossiped in the corner, but apart from that the common room was empty. Thanking his lucky stars, Draco sighed softly and walked up the staircase towards his room.

Upon entering his room he realized he had not been so lucky. He had been foolish to believe Blaise and Pansy would leave him alone when there was fresh gossip. Hearing the door open Pansy stopped her pacing and looked at him. Blaise was sprawled out casually on Draco's bed and gave him a small nod but continued reading a magazine he was reading.

"SO? What happened? What did Potter say?" Pansy shrieked in a gleeful voice. "Are you going to be the future Mr. Draco Potter?"

"Really Pansy? Are you blind woman?" Blaise drawled from behind his magazine. "Does that look like a happy Draco?"

"Well now that you mention it... Draco honey.. what happened?" Pansy asked moving closer to take his hand and pull him to a chair next to the fireplace. Draco could feel the pity starting to form in her eyes.

"Completely fucking terrible." He said at last.

"Can you expand upon that?" Blaise asked finally putting down the magazine and sitting up.

"I told him the truth. Like a total idiot I laid myself bare. And what did he do? He ran. He ran away from me as fast as he could. Just like I knew he would." Draco finished lamely.

"Well, come now. It was probably a lot to take in.. give the boy a chance to catch his breath Draco." Pansy said putting her small hand on his shoulder in a supportive way.

"Yeah, Draco.. that's a lot for anyone to hear." Blaise added.

"I guess you're right... Would you guys mind leaving for a while. I think I need to be alone for a while. Clear me head.. and all that." Draco said rising from his chair but not looking at them.

"Of course! No Problem, right Blaise? You take all the time you need, honey." Pansy said in an overly cheerful way as she moved towards the door. Blaise remained motionless. "Come on, Blaise!"

Finally taking his eyes off Draco, Blaise followed Pansy out of the room and closed the door behind him. Draco looked around the empty room and felt hopeless. He wasn't sure what he had actually expected to happen, but it wasn't that. Draco threw himself down on the bed with a sigh. He supposed that Pansy and Blaise could be right, maybe Harry did need time to come terms with everything that had happened. Maybe once he had some time by himself he would come and find Draco and tell him that he was sorry for running... and then.. and then nothing. Draco refused to let himself get carried away with such thoughts. He refused to get his hopes up again.

Instead Draco sat up and removed his shoes and his shirt. Took off his trousers and put them neatly on the back of his chair. He walked to the door and used a special locking charm that his mother had taught him. With a swish of his wand he extinguished all the candles that had lit his room. He walked to the bed and pulled back the covers and sank into his bed. He pulled the blankets up above his head and let the world and all his troubles disappear.

* * *

When Harry arrived back at the common room he felt better than he had in years. He wasn't sure what had changed. He knew that after everything that had happened and with Malfoy's shocking revelation he should be feeling worse than ever. For some reason his whole body felt lighter and freer. As if he had finally let go of the past that had haunted him. He smiled to himself and heard his stomach rumble. He was hungry. Really really hungry.

Harry maneuvered as fast as possible through the portrait hole. When he got to the common room it was mostly empty but the two people he was hoping to see were there. Ron and Hermione sat at one of the small tables near the fireplace. Hermione was reading her textbook and Ron was playing with his quidditch models. Every so often one of them would glance over at the other and smile. Harry felt himself smile too and wondered how he could have shut them out for so long.

Hermione was the first to notice him standing in the doorway and her eyes immediately lit up. However, her eyes quickly narrowed in confusion and suspicion. Harry realized it must have been a long time since he had looked happy and felt a sudden pang of guilt.

"Have you guys eaten?" He asked them hoping that they hadn't.

"Not yet.. we were going to go down in a couple of minutes. Have you, mate?" Ron asked looking up from his models. He didn't seem suspicious at all. Harry wondered if Ron had even noticed the change that had taken place in him over the last year.

"No, I haven't. But I am starved! Want to go now?" Harry asked enthusiastically. He was a bit over excited for the food that was waiting for him in the Great Hall. It felt like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Yeah sure! Just let us pack up first." Hermione said smiling as she began to pack up the books she had been pouring over. "Ready to go?"

"More than you know." Harry said as they set off for dinner.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor table it felt like coming home. Harry looked around at his friends and could feel the excitement a Hogwarts feast had caused when he was a child. He felt as if he had come back to life or awoken from a coma or possibly had a near death experience. Everything seemed sparkly and new and fresh. It was as if bit by bit he was returning to normal. Harry heaped his plate full of mashed potatoes and turkey and butter rolls and peas and treacle tart and began shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Whoa Harry! Slow down, mate. Only one of us can eat like a pig and you know that I've got it covered." Ron said with a smile. "Why are you so hungry?"

"I don't know. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Harry said with a smile and continued to heap food into his mouth.

Hermione watched Harry eating with with mixed feelings. A large part of her was overjoyed to see the old Harry back. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him out of her sight. Another part of her wondered what caused this radical shift. She felt suspicious and wanted to know what wasn't he telling them. She wondered if Draco was somehow involved. As she continued to watch Harry she realized it really didn't matter. If whatever had happened was what Harry had needed then she wouldn't worry about it. She was just happy to have her friend back.

Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table looking for Draco but he was not there. Her eyes instead landed on Pansy Parkinson. Their eyes met and the dark haired Slytherin smiled. Hermione was startled at first but returned the smile shyly.

"Want some gravy, Harry?" She asked and picked up a large spoon to drizzle the warm sauce on her potatoes.

Harry's eyes lit up as if he had forgot gravy had existed. His mouth still too full to talk he simply nodded his head up and down and reached for the spoon. Hermione laughed and passed it to him. She felt more content than she had in a long time. It felt like life was finally starting to stabilize and return to normal. Ron looked at Harry eating and then back at Hermione and they shared a pleasant smile. Harry had come back to them.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling peaceful and content. After the feast he had gone straight to bed with a full belly and slept for fifteen hours. It was if he had hibernated or gone into a food coma. He was surprised that he had slept through the night without waking once. He felt like someone had slipped a sleep potion into his water glass. It had been a blissful and easy sleep, something he had not experienced since the war.

Harry sat up and stretched and looked in the mirror. The color had returned to his skin and his cheeks didn't look quite as hollow. His eyes sparkled back at him and he smiled. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He was excited to go to breakfast with Ron and Hermione but figured he should take a shower first. He grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom.

As the hot water hit naked skin he sighed in happiness. He closed his eyes and let the steam fill his nostrils. He could feel that water washing away any remnants of stress and unhappiness.

As Harry showered he began to wonder how he had lived so long in this state. How he had let depression consume him and turn him into someone completely different. He felt regret and shame settle in his stomach as he recalled the way he shut out his friends and allowed himself to be abused by people he didn't know. The whole concept seemed alien to him in this moment. It was if it something someone else had done. Not he, not Harry, but some other sad boy.

An image of Draco Malfoy's heart broken face came to his mind. He was surprised by the pain that had shown out of the other boy's grey eyes. Could Harry really have caused that? Could his refusal to acknowledge Darco's confession of love really have made the boy cry. Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Maybe he had reacted a bit rashly. Could Draco really love him? Was it possible that Draco hadn't created Sebastian to humiliate him? But had actually done it to get closer? Harry's mind was buzzing with questions. He knew the only way to get answers was to talk to Draco, but he dreaded having to seek out the blonde. Who knew if Draco would even talk to Harry after what had happened the previous day.

Harry got out of the shower and dressed quickly. He decided he must find Draco and fast, before his resolution waned. He wondered how on earth he was going to find the blonde. He suddenly remembered the map and ran to his room. He found the map at the very bottom of his trunk. It had been quite awhile since he had used the thing and felt a pang of nostalgia for his more reckless and mischievous younger days.

His finger roamed over the maps wrinkled surface and quickly found the dot labeled Draco Malfoy. He was out in gardens. Harry was thankful to see that the boy was all alone. Harry didn't want an their conversation.

Harry pictured the boy sitting in the rose garden reading a book by himself. He could see Draco's blonde hair shining in the sun and it made his stomach flip. He remembered the gentle kisses and soft caresses he had experienced with Sebastian.. or rather Draco. If he had fallen so fast for Sebastian why would it be different with Draco? The only difference with Sebastian had been the lack of a messy history. Harry thought of the way Draco's lips had kissed him. So passionately and so tender that it made his stomach flipp again.. was it possible he had feelings for Draco Malfoy? Harry smiled at the thought, there was definitely a possibility.

Harry folded that map and put in his pocket, grabbed a warm coat and left the room. His stomach was in knots and half considered just going and forgetting about it. But he knew that he would always wonder what might have been he and so he set off to find Draco.

* * *

Draco sat by himself on a bench in the rose gardens. It was his favorite place at Hogwarts. His mother had kept a beautiful rose garden at the manor. She had delighted in planting new variations of roses and making them grow. On weekends she would go to the garden and work for hours. Afterwards she would cut beautiful bouquets and put them around the house. When she was done Draco would hug her and breathe in the smell of her perfume and the roses and the dirt. It was the smell of love, peace and home.

Draco wished that his mother was there to tell him what to do. She always gave the best advice and could make even the hardest problems seem simple. She would know what to do next. She would know if there was any reason to hope or if he should just move on. Draco supposed that there probably was no hope. Maybe the best thing to do would be to move on and try to forget everything. It hurt just thinking about it but Draco had seen the way Harry had looked at him. The hatred that had shown in the other boys eyes. The disgust when Draco had confessed his love.

Draco got off the bench and walked over to one of the rose bushes and used his wand to cut one off the branch. He held the rose up to his nose and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and felt his heart break again. He wanted Harry, he wanted all of him. Draco took the rose down from his nose and started as he saw a black shape approaching the gardens.

Draco was accustomed to having privacy when in the rose garden. He knew it was a beautiful part of the castle but people rarely came there in the winter. Even though the bushes were charmed to bloom year round, they were more enjoyable during the summer when it was warm. Draco did not want to share his sanctuary with another person. He hoped that they would continue walking and visit the tulips or the orchids instead.

To Draco's immense disbelief he recognized the person walking directly towards him. It was probably the last person he had expected to see in the rose gardens that morning. Draco could feel his heart leap into his throat and he thought he might pass out. Was Harry looking for him? Would this end in a fight? Draco didn't think he could take another verbal sparring match. It hurt too much.

Harry was almost ten feet in front of Draco when he stopped and just starred at him. Draco couldn't detect any anger or frustration from the boy. He wasn't in the hateful rage he had been the day before. This could be a good sign.

"Draco?" Harry said cautiously, he seemed anxious.

"Um, yes?" Draco responded obviously confused.

"Can I talk to you? I mean I want to talk to you." Harry said not meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco didn't know how to feel, except for nervous. Did he want to know what Harry had to say? Would this end well? He shouldn't get his hopes up. Oh, but Harry looked so cute standing in front of him. Draco wanted nothing more than the close the space between them and kiss those pink lips. But he couldn't think like that, too dangerous.

"Al-alright. What do you want to talk about?" Draco stammered slightly as Harry got closer. They were only a foot a part now and Draco could reach out and touch him he wanted.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? I mean, when you told me you loved me. Was that a lie? A trick?" Harry asked his voice rising slightly with nerves or anger, Draco couldn't tell.

"I was telling the truth. I- I love you, Harry. I have for a very long time." Draco said his eyes falling back to the rose in his hands. He turned it over a couple times to avoid looking Harry in the face.

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

Draco felt disappointment sink in with tone of Harry's voice. He knew it was stupid to get his hopes up in the first place.

"Well, I am sorry. I don't love you." Harry said finally raising his eyes to look at Draco. "We haven't had the best relationship in the past. You have- we both have done some pretty nasty things to each other. I can't just start loving you after all of that."

If it was possible Draco's heart was smashed into a million more pieces. He knew that their past hadn't been the best, but he had gotten past that hadn't he? They were just children at the time.. it was so long ago.

"But I can try to love you in the future.." Harry said with a small smile.

"What?" Draco said his eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't love you now, but I have a feeling I could someday. I think I like you now... and I'd be willing to see where that.. erm.. could go?" Harry said

"Are you saying you want to.. to be with me?" Draco asked not wanting to jinx Harry's answer.

"I guess that is what I am saying." Harry said stepping a little bit closer to the blonde in front of him. "Would it be really cliche if I kissed you now?"

"In the best way possible." Draco said smiling like a giddy idiot.

He shyly put his hands on Harry's coat and moved his body closer. Their lips met in a timid but passionate kiss and Draco's heart soared. He was surprised how quickly it had mended itself. He heard Harry moan slightly into his lips and he raised his hands to tangle in the brunette's messy locks.

When they parted Harry was smiling and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Draco wished he could live in that moment forever. He felt like it was Christmas morning and he had gotten everything he could have ever hoped for. He smiled too and kissed Harry gently on the lips again.

"Do you want to go inside? It's getting a bit chilly." Harry said his lips already turning a light shade of purple.

"I would love to go inside" Draco said linking his hand with Harry's.

"Jeez your hands are freezing!" Harry said laughing as he took his other hand and starting to rub it over Draco's cold one.

"In my defense I have been out here a lot longer than you." Draco said softly elbowing Harry. "I picked you a rose."

Draco handed the rose to Harry and watched as the boy took it and brought it up to his nose to breathe in the sweet smell. Draco smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek.

As they walked back towards the castle Draco couldn't believe what had happened. He supposed that Blaise and Pansy had been right all along. Sometimes people just need time to adjust to things. He wasn't quite sure what would happen next but he wasn't worried. This was the start of something good.

THE END

* * *

Well, I am sorry it took so long... but it's finally over. Thank you again for reading! Please tell me what you thought of it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
